Searching for a happy ending
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: A guerra tinha finalmente terminado e a comunidade mágica estava em paz depois da morte de Voldemort. E agora era a vez de Ron e Hermione tentarem ser felizes, os dois juntos.
1. O fim da Batalha

**Esta long-fic passa-se depois do fim da Batalha de Hogwarts e como o casal Ron e Hermione vão começar a construir o seu namoro e tentar ter um final feliz. **

**Rated:** T. **Género:** Romance. **Shipper:** Ron/Hermione.

**_Queria agradecer à minha amiga do Fanfiction, Hannah Granger Weasley, por me ter dado tão boas ideias para minha fic. Obrigada!_**

**_E queria também a agradecer a todos os leitores que irão ler a minha fic! _**

**_Obrigada a todos :)_**

**_Tenham uma boa leitura e deixem review! _**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Leniita W_**

* * *

><p><strong>Searching for a happy ending<strong>

Desde que aquela cruel guerra tinha acabado que sabiam que nada ia voltar a ser o mesmo.

Fred, Tonks, Remus, e outros tantos tinham morrido para proteger toda a comunidade mágica. Este era o pensamento que agora não saía da mente dos três jovens heróis.

Quando saíram do gabinete do Director, dirigiram-se para o Salão Nobre onde estavam depositados os corpos de todos os que tinham morrido naquela guerra.

À volta do corpo de Fred já estava, mais uma vez, toda a família Weasley.

George estava agarrado ao corpo do gémeo, murmurando palavras incomprensíveis e derramando lágrimas cada vez mais grossas; Arthur e Molly estavam abraçados um ao outro chorando a morte do seu querido filho; Percy, Bill e Charlie estavam apenas olhando para o corpo de Fred e chorando em silêncio; Ginny estava encostada a um canto com a cabeça e os braços sobre os joelhos, tão quieta que quase que não davam pela sua presença.

Ron, Hermione e Harry pararam a frente do corpo de Fred.

Ron estava de cabeça baixa com os olhos tristes de tanta vontade que tinha chorar, gritar e implorar que Fred voltasse para ao pé deles contangiando-os com aquelas suas gargalhadas e anedotas.

Hermione olhou para Ron. Também ela tinha vontade de chorar, não só pela morte de todos, mas também por ver Ron naquele estado. Deu-lhe a mão e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro, sem dizer nada.

Harry olhou para cada um dos Weasley que ali se encontravam e sentiu novamente a culpa apoderar-se dele. Se não fosse ele provavelmente nada daquilo teria acontecido a Fred ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

Aproximou-se de Ginny. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Harry não falou, apenas a abraçou fortemente.

Ron não aguentou mais e começou a chorar como nunca antes tinha chorado, soluçando e deixando-se cair no chão. Hermione que entretanto também já tinha começado a chorar em silêncio, baixou-se e olhando Ron disse-lhe:

- Calma, Ron. Por favor tem calma. Eu estou aqui, vou estar sempre aqui para te apoiar. Ouviste? Vou estar sempre.

Ron olhou-a nos olhos e apenas conseguiu pronunciar ''eu sei'' por entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

* * *

><p>Naquele dia ficaram todos a dormir em Hogwarts, estavam demasiado cansados para voltar À' Toca.<p>

Ron estava encolhido entre os lençóis da sua antiga cama do dormitório de Gryffindor.. Já não chorava. Parecia que as lágrimas tinham secado.

- Desculpa. - ouviu a voz de Harry a pronunciar.

Ron olhou para ele e suspirou.

- Tu não tens culpa.

- Por mais que me digam isso nunca vou acreditar.

- Mas tens de acreditar, porque é a verdade.

Ficaram calados durante alguns segundos até Harry falar com uma voz quase inaudível:

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado pelo quê?

- Por tu e a Hermione terem ficado comigo até ao fim. Não eram obrigados e …

Ron interrompeu-o.

- Harry, eu e a Hermione somos os teus melhores amigos e estamos aqui para o que der e vier. E claro que não te iamos deixar sozinho nisto, assim como nunca nos deixaste a nós.

Harry deu um fraco sorriso e passado um pouco adormeceu.

Mas Ron não conseguia adormecer. Estava exausto e não conseguia deixar de pensar nos acontecimentos recentes.

Decidiu descer até à Sala Comum, parcialmente destruída.

No sofá em frente da lareira estava sentada Hermione. Ron ficou com uma felicidade enorme por vê-la ali.

- Hermione, ainda acordada?

Hermione assustou-se e deu um pulo.

- Ai, Ronald, assustaste-me!

- Desculpa. - disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O que ainda fazes acordado?

- Não consigo dormir. Não depois de tudo o que se passou. E tu?

- Eu também não.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um longo tempo olhando apenas para o fogo da lareira.

Ambos sabiam que tinham de conversar sobre o beijo. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem suficiente para falar nisso. Olharam várias vezes um para o outro na esperança que puxassem esse assunto. Mas naquela noite isso não ia acontecer.

- Ron... - murmurou Hermione, acabando com aquele silêncio. - Como é que te sentes? Depois de... tu sabes.

Ron baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e pôs a mão entre os seus cabelos ruivos.

- Há-de passar.

Hermione encostou-se a ele e disse:

- Eu tenho acerteza que vai passar.

E assim, acabaram os dois por adormecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desculpem o primeiro capítulo ser tão curto, mas eu prometo que vos compenso nos próximos!<strong>_

_**Beijinhos :)**_


	2. A dor da perda

- Ei... Ron... Hermione... acordem. - disse uma voz em sussurro.

Mas Ron e Hermione continuavam a dormir tranquilamente abraçados no sofá da Sala Comum.

- OI! Acordem! - disse desta vez mais alto.

Ron caiu directamente para o chão enquanto Hermione se começou a espreguiçar lentamente.

- Bom dia. - disse Harry não conseguindo evitar sorrir por ver assim os dois amigos.

- Harry ! - exclamou Hermione envergonhada.

Ron levantou-se devagar do chão com uma mão nas costas.

- Podias ter tido mais calma, não? - disse Ron num tom maldisposto.

- Eu tentei. Mas como vocês não acordavam teve de ser assim.

Ron olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava sentada no sofá, visivelmente corada e sentiu as orelhas a ficarem da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Ah, pois... Dormimos aqui.

- Bem, eu vinha avisar-vos que temos de ir. Os teus pais ainda querem que ... que o funeral seja hoje. E temos um pequeno-almoço no Grande Salão à nossa espera.

Ron não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça e subiu para o dormitório para ir buscar as suas coisas, enquanto Hermione o olhava com um olhar preocupado.

* * *

><p>Na hora do pequeno-almoço ninguém foi capaz de dizer nada.<p>

Assim que acabaram de comer, Arthur e Molly informaram-nos que o corpo de Fred já estava a caminho do cemiterio, assim como os de Tonks e Remus e pediram para irem À' Toca arranjarem-se.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry e George saíram do Grande Salão e Desapareceram para A'Toca.

Entraram em casa e George correu escadas acima, ouvindo-se só a porta do quarto fechar com violência.

Ginny também subiu as escadas a correr com as lágrimas a teimarem sairem-lhe dos olhos.

- Ginny! - gritou Harry

- Deixa-a estar, Harry. - disse Hermione – ela precisa de uns momentos sozinha. - o seu olhar deslizou para Ron que tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Vou-me despachar. - e também ele foi para o seu quarto seguido por Harry.

Hermione ainda ficou uns momentos sentada na sala a pensar como é que aquilo tudo poderia ter acontecido. Os seus pais, por esta hora, deveriam estar são e salvo, felizes na Austrália. Mas o mesmo não acontecia com Fred, Tonks, Remus, ou qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse morrido naquela Batalha. Por um lado não podia de achar injusto. Injusto eles terem morrido depois de todo o bem que tinham feito. As lágrimas começaram a brotar-lhe dos olhos. Não podia achar justo que agora toda a família Weasley vivesse nesse sofrimento constante. Não podia achar justo que Ron tivesse a sofrer tanto. Simplesmente, não podia achar justo.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Ginny, já preparada de como a iria ver. Entrou, sem fazer barulho, e chamou-a. Tal como ela tinha pensado ela estava a chorar escondida atrás da sua cama. Hermione correu a abraçá-la.

- Porquê o Fred? Porquê? - repetia Ginny.

Hermione, pela primeira vez, sentiu que não tinha resposta para uma pergunta que ela também questionava.

* * *

><p>- Bem, eu já estou arranjado. Vou lá para baixo. - disse Harry para deixar Ron a sós um pouco.<p>

Ron nem o tinha ouvido.

A dor que sentia dilacerava-lhe o peito como se não pudesse aguentar mais. O seu irmão... o seu querido irmão... tinha morrido. Era a realidade e tinha de a encarar custe o que custasse. Mas como é que aquilo podia ter acontecido ? Como é que ele não o pode evitar? Porquê que ele não o pode evitar?

Quem iria agora chateá-lo para o ajudar nas suas partidas malucas? Quem iria agora provocá-lo ao ponto de ele se irritar? Quem iria agora lançar indirectas sobre ele e a Hermione? George já não o iria conseguir fazer sozinho. Nunca mais o iria conseguir sem a companhia do seu gémeo.

Os pensamentos de Ron recaíram sobre Hermione. Ela, que apesar de ele a ter abandonado e a Harry no meio da guerra, esteve sempre a apoiá-lo, do princípio ao fim. Ela que o tinha beijado com tanto entusiasmo no meio da Batalha. Ela que com aquele beijo fê-lo sentir que não poderia nutrir mais dúvidas em relação ao que ela sentia por ele.

Ouviu bater a porta.

- Sou eu, Ron. A Hermione. Por favor, deixa-me entrar.

- Entra.

Hermione um pouco a medo entrou e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Ron.

- Como te sentes?

Ron deixou cair a cabeça nas mãos.

- Eu não estou preparado para isto, Hermione! Eu não estou preparado para ir para o funeral do meu irmão!

Hermione aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o.

- Agora tens de ser forte. O Fred não te queria ver assim. - disse Hermione com sinceridade – Lembras-te do que me disseste ontem? Disseste que há-de passar. Essa dor que sentes há-de passar. Eu prometo. Agora anda, tens de descer. Já estão todos lá embaixo à espera.

Hermione segurou a mão de Ron e dirigiu-se a porta de entrada onde estavam George, Harry e Ginny. Assim que os dois chegaram Desapareceram para o cemitério.

* * *

><p>O funeral foi tranquilo. Todos evitaram ao máximo derramarem lágrimas, pois não era isso que Fred quereria-a. Mas claro que isso foi impossível. Assim que viram o túmulo a fechar-se Hermione abraçou fortemente Ron e Ginny correu para os braços de Harry que lhe começou a afagar os cabelos.<p>

Desapareceram todos para A'Toca e cada um se dirigiu ao seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ron, espera... Será que posso conversar um pouco contigo? - interrogou Hermione.

- Claro.

Hermione deu-lhe a mão e levou-o para ao pé de uma árvore no jardim.

- Bem – começou – eu sei que não é a melhor altura para falar nisto, não depois de tudo o que se está a passar...

Ron olhou para ela atentamente. Já sabia que o assunto que viria aí era sério.

- Mas, Ron, eu vou ter de ir buscar os meus pais à Austrália, percebes? Eu posso ficar aqui mais uns dias para ajudar a tua mãe, mas eu tenho mesmo de ir buscar os meus pais.

Não. Ela não se podia ir embora. Ela não podia.

- Ron? Ron! Não dizes nada?

Ron levantou-se bruscamente.

- Tu não me podes deixar agora, Hermione. Não podes!

- Oh Ron... Tenta compreender, eu preciso mesmo de saber se os meus pais estão bem. Por favor.

- Está bem.

Hermione ficou surpreendida. Como é que ele pode aceitar tudo assim tão bem?

- Mas eu vou contigo. - completou Ron

- Ron, tu não podes deixar agora a tua família. Eles precisam de ti!

- Talvez, mas tal como disseste ainda vais ficar aqui mais uns dias. E assim eu tenho tempo de conversar com todos e explicar-lhes.

- Mas, Ron …

- Nada de ''mas''. Eu vou e já está decidido.

Hermione, apesar de teimosa, sabia que desta vez não valia a pena estar a teimar com Ron. Ele também era teimoso demais e ela notou nos seus olhos bastante determinação.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir ver como está a Ginny. - disse Hermione – Vens?

- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui.

- Tens acerteza?

- Sim, vai lá ver como ela está. Eu fico bem. - disse esboçando um sorriso triste.

Hermione também lhe sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na cara o que o deixou corado. Sentindo-se muito mais aliviada por o ver a recuperar dirigiu-se À'Toca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digo-vos estou a amar escrever esta long-fic e só vou no segundo capítulo! O Ron e a Hermione são mesmo um casal perfeito um para o outro. E ele foi mesmo querido em insistir para ir com ela à Austrália. Um verdadeiro príncipe *.* (quem me dera a mim também encontrar o meu principe (sim ainda sonho em arranjar um, ridículo não ? )) <strong>_

_**Bem espero que gostem deste segundo capítulo e deixem review com comentários e opiniões (são sempre bem- vindas!)**_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	3. A recuperação da família Weasley

No dia seguinte, reinava o silêncio nA' Toca.

Molly Weasley não chamou ninguém para tomar o pequeno almoço, apenas o preparou com ajuda de Hermione e depois dirigiu-se ao quarto com a desculpa que iria descansar, quando na verdade ia desfazer-se em lágrimas.

Coube então a tarefa a Hermione de os chamar.

Ao subir as escadas cruzou-se com Arthur Weasley, que estava com os olhos inchados e cheios de olheiras e iria ao Ministério ajudar a resolver a confusão que se tinha instalado. Desejou-lhe os bons-dias e dirigiu-se ao quarto de George.

Bateu a porta, dizendo que o pequeno-almoço estava pronto, mas a única coisa que se ouviu foi um ''deixem-me em paz''.

Hermione suspirou e dirigiu-se ao quarto seguinte que era o de Ginny. Bateu a porta e entrou devagar. Harry estava no quarto abraçado a Ginny, enquanto esta fungava baixinho.

- Desculpem – disse Hermione captando a atenção deles – Eu só vos vinha chamar para o pequeno-almoço.

- Não tenho fome. - disse Ginny

- Anda, Ginny, por favor... Tens de comer.

- Sim. O Harry tem razão, Ginny.

- Não quero! Não tenho fome! - berrou

- Anda, por favor. - implorou mais uma vez Harry – faz isso por mim.

Ginny olhou para ele durante uns segundos, levantou-se e rendida disse:

- OK, eu vou.

- Bem, eu vou chamar o Ron. - disse Hermione mais alegre por ver que Ginny ia comer alguma coisa.

Bateu a porta do quarto de Ron e ninguém respondeu. Voltou a bater mais uma vez e ninguém respondeu. Decidiu entrar.

Ron ainda estava a dormir. Hermione não sabia se o haveria de acordar ou não. Talvez o devesse deixar descansar. Mas ele ainda não tinha comido nada de jeito.

Hermione sentou-se na ponta da cama ainda em dúvida se o acordaria ou não, observando-o com atenção.

Passados uns minutos, Ron começou a esperguiçar-se.

Ele olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos com a surpresa.

- Hermione? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

Ela corou ligeiramente e disse:

- Eu vinha chamar-te para tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas não sabia se haveria de te acordar ou não.

- Obrigado, mas não me apetece.

- Por favor, Ron. A Ginny e o Harry também vêm.

- E o George?

Hermione abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- E os meus pais?

- Também não. A Mrs Weasley está no quarto a descansar e o Mr Weasley saiu à pouco para o Ministério.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns momentos até Hermione dizer:

- Posso contar contigo para o pequeno-almoço, Ron? - e esboçou um sorriso esperançoso.

Ron olhou para ela e respondeu:

- Sim. Sim, podes. - e também ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione correu a abraça-lo.

- Obrigada, Ron!

Ron ficou mais vermelho que o seu próprio cabelo.

- Eu é que te agradeço. Por tudo.

- Não tens de agradecer. Bem, nós estamos à tua espera lá embaixo. - disse Hermione levantando-se com um sorriso.

- OK, despacho-me num instante.

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto de Ron e sentiu-se imensamente feliz por saber que Ron ia comer com eles.

Desceu as escadas com passo acelarado e dirigiu-se a cozinha onde Harry e Ginny já estavam sentados.

Ginny olhava fixamente para o prato. Harry olhava preocupado para ela. Ela de repente levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry e em vez de gritar para ele parar com isso de olhar para ela, ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e pôs a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto Harry lhe punha um braço a volta dos ombros.

Hermione sorriu. Era bom vê-los assim.

- Já podiam ter começado a comer.

- Nós decidimos esperar por vocês. - disse Harry mexendo no seu rebelde cabelo.

Hermione sentou-se e passado um minuto Ron desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha sentando-se ao lado dela.

O pequeno-almoço foi silencioso. Apenas Harry e Hermione trocaram umas palavras sobre a comida. Ginny brincava com a comida, mas quando sentia que Harry olhava para ela, dava uma trinca no seu pão. E Ron parecia apreciar a janela.

- Ron, come alguma coisa. - disse Hermione

- Ah, sim. Eu como. - disse Ron que aparentemente se tinha esquecido de comer.

De repente ouviram um grande estrondo. Alguma coisa tinha batido na porta.

Hermione foi a correr ver o que poderia ser. Abriu a porta e deu de caras com a coruja da família Weasley, Errol, deitada no chão com o Daily Prophet no bico. Ron apareceu por trás de Hermione, suspirou e disse:

- Maldita coruja.

- Será que se magoou? - perguntou Hermione preocupada

- Não te preocupes, isto já é um hábito para ela.

A coruja levantou-se, deixando o jornal a porta de casa, e voou para a árvore mais próxima. Ron pegou no jornal e seguido por Hermione dirgiu-se à mesa.

Na capa a letras bem gordas vinha escrito:

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, nomeado a Ministro da Magia temporariamente._

- Uau! - exclamou Hermione não escondendo a sua alegria – Ainda bem que foi o Kingsley nomeado! Não existia ninguém mais indicado para ocupar o lugar!

- Concordo. - disse Harry – Só não percebo porque que é nomeado ''temporariamente''. Ele deveria ser o Ministro fixo apartir de agora depois de toda a ajuda que prestou.

- Também acho. - concordou Hermione

Ginny levantou-se em silêncio e dirigiu-se para as escadas. Ficaram os dois a olhar um para o outro, sentindo-se mal devido ao facto de a terem deixado um pouco de parte enquanto falavam nestes assuntos.

- Eu trato disto. - disse Ron dirigindo-se à irmã – Ginny, deixa-me falar contigo.

Ginny parou no meio das escadas e olhou para Ron. Suspirou, foi ter com ele e saíram para a rua.

- O que é que queres, Ron ?

- Conversar contigo.

Estava bastante calor, o que fez com que os dois fossem para a sombra de uma árvore.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que se passou. - respirou fundo e começou a despejar – Ouve, Ginny, esta situação não está a ser nada fácil para ninguém. Eu quase que não aguento com tantas saudades que tenho do Fr... dele – prefiriu não pronunciar o seu nome- e sei que tu também nã nós temos de ajudar os pais neste momento difícil. E o George também. Ginny, tu és bastante forte e foram poucas às vezes que te vi chorar, por isso não te deixes cair na fraqueza. Não sejas fraco como eu muitas vezes fui, OK?

Ginny olhava para ele incrédula.

- Nunca pensei que te ouviria dizer uma coisa como essas.

Ron ficou também surpreendido com ele próprio. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquele discurso todo.

- Pois, bem … Não te habitues.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada. A primeira gargalhada que ele ouvia da boca dela desde que a Batalha tinha terminado.

- Ron, tu não és assim tão fraco. Aliás nunca o foste. Já viste tudo o que fizeste ao longo dos anos?

Ron olhou para o horizonte.

- E acredita, apesar de seres excessivamente protector e chato, tenho muita sorte em te ter. - Ron não acreditava nas palavras que tinham saído da boca da sua irmã. - e tens toda a razão. Eu vou ser forte. Eu vou parar de chorar. Vou parar de andar a fungar, e vou encarar a realidade. E vou ajudar quem mais precisa nesta hora difícil.

- Obrigada, Ginny. - disse Ron abraçando-a.

- Também não te habitues, OK?

Ron sorriu.

- Olha também tenho uma coisa para te contar, Ginny.

- O que foi?

- Eu daqui a uns dias vou com a Hermione à Austrália procurar os pais dela e preciso que tu e o Harry tomem conta das coisas por aqui.

- Claro que tomamos. - disse enquanto começavam a caminhar para A Toca. - Com que então o Won Won' zinho e a Hermione vão para a Austrália os dois sozinhos? - Ginny deu um certo enfase a palavra '' sozinhos ''.

- Cala a boca, Ginny. E pela tanga de Merlin não me chames ''Won Won '' .

Ginny explodiu em gargalhadas, uma gargalhada tão contagiante que fez que Ron também começasse a rir. E entraram assim , os dois n'A Toca, feitos doidos a rirem-se.

Harry e Hermione, que estavam a arrumar a mesa com uns feitiços, olharam para eles completamente radiantes de os ver assim. Hermione quase que chorava de alegria os ver assim tão contentes.

- Que barulheira vem a ser esta? - exclamou Molly Weasley

Ron e Ginny pararam de rir subitamente e olharam para a mãe que estava com a aparência desgastada. Parecia 5 anos mais velha.

Ron, Ginny, Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar cúmplice e correram a abraça-lá. E aquele abraço era tudo o que ela mais precisava para ser a Molly Weasley de antigamente.

- És a melhor mãe do mundo, sabias? - disse Ginny

Molly não aguentou e desfez-se em lágrimas. As últimas lágrimas que ela iria derramar.

Enquanto esta isto decorria, uma fotografia de Fred na cômoda da sala, sorria feliz ao ver aquela cena.

* * *

><p>Depois de explicar à sua família que iria com Hermione para a Austrália procurar os pais dela, Ron subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Ginny.<p>

Hermione já tinha empacotado o mais necessário na sua bolsinha de missangas que tinha utilizado para a caça aos Horcruxes. Tenda, roupas, livros claro, poções curativas, carteira com dinheiro muggle e feiticeiro, fotos dos pais para perguntarem às pessoas se os tinham visto...

- Bem e acho que está tudo!

- Já arranjaste tudo ?

- Sim! Já pus todas as nossas coisas necessárias aqui dentro da minha mala.

- Não me leves a mal, Hermione. Essa tua mala é brilhante, mas assusta-me.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada e nesse momento bateram a porta. Era Harry.

- Olá. Eu vinha-vos trazer uma coisa que vos pode dar jeito na viagem. - e mostrou-lhes o Manto da Invisibilidade.

- Não, Harry, esse manto é teu. Não o podemos aceitar.

- É verdade, meu. - concordou Ron

- Asério, fiquem com ele, é só para a viagem. Ficarei muito mais descansado.

Hermione pegou nele aceitando-o.

- Obrigada, Harry!

E vejam se têm cuidado porque ainda pode haver Devoradores da Morte fugitivos por aí...

- Não te preocupes. Nós vamos ter cuidado.

- Harry, promete-me só uma coisa – disse Ron – toma conta das coisas aqui por casa e ajuda o Fred na loja, OK?

- Claro que sim. E quando é que vocês partem?

- Amanhã de manhã. - respondeu Hermione que enfiava o Manto da Invisibilidade na mala.

Desceram todos para jantar, enquanto discutiam assuntos que tinham a ver com o Ministério e a sua viagem.

Depois de jantarem, Molly, deu uma pesada carga de comida para Ron e Hermione levarem que Hermione foi logo guardar na sua mala.

Foram-se todos deitar, e na manhã seguinte levantaram-se cedo para se despedirem dos dois.

Depois de abraçar a amiga e o irmão, Ginny disse com um sorriso maroto:

- Toma precauções, Ron!

Ron que percebera muito bem o segundo sentido da frase, sentiu as faces a ficarem escarlantes enquanto Harry se desmanchou a rir.

- Portem-se bem e por favor, vão dando notícias! - exclamou Molly abraçando-os fortemente.

Depois de se despedirem dos restantes, Hermione agarrou na mão de Ron.

- Ron, tens acerteza que queres vir comigo? - murmurou Hermione receosa que a resposta fosse negativa

- Hermione, é claro que tenho. Não te vou deixar sozinha nisto.- murmurou também Ron enquanto Hermione sorria.

Harry desejou-lhes boa sorte dando-lhes um último abraço e os dois Desapareceram.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo está enorme, mas eu adorei fazê-lo! Ainda ontem publiquei o outro capítulo hoje já estou a publicar o seguinte, eheh ;)<strong>_

_**Bem, eu queria agradecer à minha grande amiga Hannah Granger Weasley por todo o apoio que me tem dado para fazer esta fic e também a Bloody Darpside por estar a gostar. Obrigada às duas!**_

_**Ah, e reviews são sempre bem-vindos! **_

_**Até ao próximo capítulo. **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	4. Na Austrália

Aterraram na areia molhada. Estavam numa praia.

- Onde estamos, Hermione? - perguntou Ron

- Estamos numa praia em Melbourne. Foi para aqui que os meus pais vieram. - disse tentando tirar a tenda da mala.

Já se avistava o pôr do sol no horizonte.

- Que horas são?

- São 19 horas. Há uma diferença horaria de 9 horas. Ron, ajuda-me aqui, por favor.

Ron deu um puxão na tenda e ela saiu para fora montando-se automaticamente. Hermione começou a fazer os encantamentos_ Muffiato_ e _Protego Totalum. _

- Para que estás a fazer esses encantamentos?

- Porque ainda não estamos cem porcento seguros, Ron. Eu até poria o _Repello Muggletum_ , mas os meus pais podem passar por aqui. - pôs-se um pouco pensativa – bem, o que eu duvido muito, pois isto é uma praia deserta. Mas mais vale prevenir do que remediar. Eles estao na cidade. É a poucos quilometros daqui. Apesar de estar ansiosa para os encontrar, já é quase noite e não iria encontrar nada.

- Então nesse caso, começamos a busca amanhã! - disse Ron com convicção

- Sim.. eu só espero que eles estejam bem. - disse Hermione começando-lhe a nascer as lágrimas.

Ron abraçou-a.

- Eles decerteza que estão bem.

Ela esboçou um sorriso triste e entraram os dois para dentro da tenda.

Era uma daquelas tendas mágicas habituais. Pequena por fora, grande por dentro. Com uma casa de banho, uma pequena cozinha e salinha e um quarto.

Quando Hermione se dirigiu a cama para lá colocar a sua mala é que se apercebeu que só havia uma cama. Como é que ela não tinha confirmado isso? Como?

Ron entrou de seguida. Olharam um para o outro e começaram a ficar com as faces vermelhas.

- Er... Eu durmo no sofá, Hermione.

- Não, Ron. Eu não quero que durmas no sofá. - corou ainda mais depois de se aperceber o que tinha dito e Ron ficava cada vez mais da cor do seu cabelo. - O que é eu queria dizer era que pudemos trocar se quiseres, não tenho problema em dormir no sofá. - emendou

- Não, eu durmo no sofá.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas ouviram um ruído. Saíram devagar da tenda com as varinhas a postos. Avistaram uma coisa cinzenta e peluda com algum sangue. Hermione deu um grito de horror e quebrou rapidamente a barreira do _Protego Totalum_ para ir ter com o animal. Era um coala ferido que se levantou e agarrou com força na perna de Hermione como se tivesse a pedir ajuda .

Ron empunhou a varinha rapidamente pois não tinha percebido que aquilo era um animal ferido e pensava que estava a atacar Hermione.

- Larga a minha namorada, sua coisa!

- Não, Ron! Não faz mal! É so um coala! - disse, mas só depois se apercebeu do que o Ron tinha dito. Ele tinha mesmo dito namorada? NAMORADA? Sentiu-se a corar intensamente e Ron estava igual. As palavras tinham-lhe saído da boca espontaneamente.

- Ele está ferido, Ron. - disse Hermione ainda com as faces super vermelhas.

- Leva-o para dentro Hermione. - disse Ron com as faces igualmente vermelhas começando a criar a barreira _Protego Totalum_ novamente.

Entrou na tenda um pouco nervoso e Hermione punha Essência de Ditaína na perna do pequeno coala.

- Como é que ele está ?

- Está melhor. Só pode haver uma floresta de eucaliptos aqui perto e ele deve-se ter ferido em alguma coisa e andou até aqui.

- Acho que deviamos ficar com ele, pelo menos esta noite. - disse Ron

- Sim, eu também acho! - exclamou Hermione enquanto ia buscar um cobertor a sua mala. - Deviamos deixá-lo descansar no sofá.

- Sim, mas , er.. nesse caso eu durmo no chão. - afirmou Ron.

Ela não tinha pensado nisso.

- Não, não! Eu durmo no chão. - disse Hermione - ou … - corou.

- Ou o quê?

- Dormimos os dois na mesma... cama. - Ron ficou a com a cara a escaldar – Não... espera... quer dizer a cama é grande. E dá para dormir um em cada lado!

- Tens acerteza?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça ainda corada.

- Sim, tenho. Acho que não faz mal. E deve ser só esta noite... - ela dirigiu-se a sua mala e tirou a carga de comida que Molly Weasley lhe tinha dado. Tirou um pacote de leite e colocou um pouco no copo para dar ao coala.

Assim que deitou o pequeno coala no sofá, Hermione foi comer com Ron uma sopa e uma sandes. Conversaram bastante sobre o sítio em que iam começar a procurar os pais de Hermione na manhã seguinte e o sítio para onde iriam levar o coala olhando para o mapa da cidade constatando que afinal não havia nenhuma floresta ali perto, mas havia um Zoo na cidade de onde provavelmente tinha fugido o pequeno animal.

De seguida Hermione foi à casa-de-banho e vestiu o seu pijama e Ron fez o mesmo depois dela.

Ambos envergonhados aproximaram-se da cama e deitaram-se nela deitando-se cada um para o seu lado que quase que parecia que iam cair da cama a qualquer momento. Mas ainda assim, Ron sentia a perna de Hermione tocar na sua o que lhe fez um pequeno arrepio.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir nem falar.

Aquela era, talvez, a coisa mais embaraçosa que tinham sentido.

Na boca de Hermione, estava presa uma pergunta. Uma pergunta que ela queria soltar e não conseguia devido a excesso de vergonha.

Tentou começar aos poucos.

- Ron...

Ele surpreendido, olhou por cima do ombro, mas só viu as costas de Hermione.

- Diz, Hermione.

- À pouco, quando pensavas que o coala estava a atacar-me … - ela não continuou. Não sabia se a coragem viria.

- Sim, continua. - incentivou Ron.

- Bem, tu chamaste-me... tu chamaste-me ''namorada''...

Acabou por não completar a pergunta e Ron ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer. Aquilo fora espontâneo.

Levou bastante tempo a responder. O tempo suficiente para Hermione acabar por adormecer com aquela dúvida e Ron não ter dado por nada.

- Pois... é que … tu sabes... - mas só conseguia ouvir a respiração dela.

Aproximou-se do lado dela da cama e notou que ela já adormecera.

- Sou mesmo idiota. - murmurou.

Ela dormia profundamente, e respirando suavemente.

Ron fez-lhe uma pequena festa na cara e suspirou. Como é que ela ainda não tinha percebido como o fazia sentir?

Voltou para o seu lado da cama e adormeceu com este pensamento a vaguear-lhe na mente.

* * *

><p>- Ron! Oh, vá lá! Acorda! - disse Hermione sacudindo-o. - RONALD!<p>

Ron acordou sobressaltado.

- O que é que foi? O que é que se passa? Estás bem, Hermione? - disse fazendo uma posição defensiva como se alguma coisa fosse atacá-los.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Estou óptima, Ron. Vê se te despachas. Eu já estou pronta.

- Ah, está bem. Desculpa. - disse Ron mexendo nos seus cabelos ruivos. - Vou já.

Assim que ficou pronto e se dirigiu a cozinha, já tinha o seu pequeno almoço em cima da mesa. Ele estava esfomeado e queria saborear ao máximo a comida por isso mastigava devagar. Hermione começou a fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Caramba, está bem! Eu como depressa! Mas se daqui a nada tiver com fome a culpa não vai ser minha.

- Sabes o tempo que levei a acordar-te, Ronald Weasley?

Ron esboçou um sorriso culpado. Hermione virou-lhe a cara com um meio sorriso nos lábios e foi ter com o pequeno coala que ainda dormia.

- Ele já está bem?

- Eu penso que sim.

Ron olhava-a com um misto de admiração e ternura. Ele não a podia achar mais incrível. Ela ajudava cada pequena criatura que encontrava. Ela ajudava qualquer pessoa que tivesse em perigo. Ela tinha sido corajosa ao ponto de ter baralhado a memória dos pais para os manter a salvo e sabia bem o que ela tinha sofrido com isso. Ela tinha-o apoiado sempre, mesmo por muitas brigas que tivessem.

- Já acabaste de comer?

Ron saiu do seu pequeno transe.

- Ah, sim, sim. Vou só a casa de banho.

Hermione abanou a cabeça. Tinha acabado por adormecer na noite anterior e não ouviu a resposta que ele lhe tinha dado. Cada vez que olhava para ele não conseguia evitar sorrir. Por muito que ele fosse um imaturo, resmungão e muitas vezes ignorante, também tinha uma lealdade fora do comum e uma grande bravura. Só que não via o que estava mesmo à frente do seu nariz como o que ela sentia por ele. Suspirou.

- Vamos, Hermione?

Hermione deu um salto a ouvir a voz dele atrás de si.

- Sim, vamos.

Ela foi buscar a sua mala confirmando se as fotos dos pais estavam lá. Pegou no pequeno coala com cuidado, deu a mão a Ron e Desapareceram para o Zoo.

- Achei que primeiro deviamos entregá-lo, não achas?

Entraram no Zoo e foram para a recepção. Como calculavam os tratadores andavam loucos a procura do coala que já tinha desaparecido há três dias. Se Ron e Hermione não o tivessem encontrado provavelmente teria morrido.

Satisfeitos com a sua boa acção saíram de lá, apesar de Hermione ainda ter parecer insegura.

- Oh, vá lá, Hermione! Ele agora fica bem!

- Mas é que ele já fugiu uma vez, Ron! Quem diz que não volta a fugir outra vez?

- Eles agora devem redrobrar a segurança. Deixa de te preocupares tanto. Tu trataste bem dele ontem a noite.

Hermione olhou-o um tanto indignada um tanto agradecida e dando-lhe a mão, Desapareceram para o centro da cidade.

Primeiramente entraram numa loja de roupas e mostram-lhes as fotografias dos pais de Hermione. A resposta que obtiveram foi negativa. Depois entraram num café, num supermercado, numa loja de reliquias antigas, num restaurante e até mesmo numa loja de despertadores. Mas a resposta era sempre a mesma.

Hermione desesperada sentou-se num escadaria com as lágrimas a brotarem-lhe dos olhos.

Ron sentou-se a seu lado e pôs-lhe o braço sobre os ombros.

- E se nunca mais os vir, Ron?

Ele limpou-lhe as lágrimas e com a maior das certezas respondeu:

- Vamos encontrá-los.

- Oh, Ron... Desculpa, não queria que me visses assim. Vamos procurar mais um pouco. Daqui a nada está a anoitecer. - levantou-se juntamente com Ron e olhou em frente. O que viu deixou-a paralisada e de um momento para o outro ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Hermione? O que é que tens? - Ron também olhou em frente e viu uma placa no outro lado da rua que dizia: _Consultório dentário de Wendell e Monica Wilkins_.

Era isso. Esses foram os nomes que Hermione tinha dado aos seus pais quando lhes baralhou a memória.

Hermione ainda estava presa no meu lugar a sorrir e Ron também com um sorriso puxo-a e correram até ao consultório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, cá está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem :) <strong>_

_**Não o consegui acabar mais cedo porque ontem fui ver Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte parte 2 ao cinema. Nem acredito que já acabou. Por um lado estou contente, mas por outro também fico triste.**_

_**Enfim, até ao próximo capítulo! **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	5. O Reencontro

Atravessaram a rua a correr. Hermione, radiante, rodou a maçaneta da porta do consultório, mas esta estava fechada. Largou-a frustrada.

- Hermione, olha! - disse Ron apontando para cima.

Por cima do consultório havia um apartamento. Provavelmente a casa dos pais dela.

- Mas como é que vamos entrar, Ron? - disse Hermione entrando em desespero

Ron retirou a varinha e murmurou '' _Alohomora_ '' .

- Como é que eu não pensei nisso? - sussurrou

Ron sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe a mão. Caminharam por todo o consultório, até encontrarem, finalmente, a porta que dava acesso ao apartamento.

_- Alohomora_. - murmurou desta vez Hermione

Subiram as escadas devagarinho sem fazerem barulho. Chegaram a um hall de entrada comprido. Hermione espreitou por todas as portas que encontrava e viu que os pais estavam na sala a ver televisão.

- E agora, Hermione? - sussurrou Ron

- Agora não sei. Não os quero assustar.

- Pois, realmente não é o melhor chegares lá e dizeres: '' Olá. Eu sou vossa filha, mas lancei-vos um feitiço, por isso não se lembram de mim. Mas agora voltei para vos retirar o feitiço'' . Iam-te achar doida.

Hermione olhou-o zangada.

- Pronto, desculpa. - murmurou.

- Bem isto vai ter de ser assim. - Hermione empurrou a porta com mais força do que desejara e os seus pais deram um salto no sofá com o susto.

- Mas... mas quem são vocês? - disse Mrs Granger nervosissima.

- Como é que entraram aqui? Não me digam que são ladrões! - berrou Mr Granger

- Não tenha calma pai … quer dizer Mr Wilkins.

- Nós não somos ladrões. - disse Ron indignado

- Então o que é que fazem aqui?

Hermione não aguentou mais e apontou a varinha para eles murmurando com convicção '' _Finite incantatem _'' .

À medida que o feitiço se desfazia o alívio de Hermione era cada vez maior.

Os pais ainda confusos exigiram que Hermione lhes contasse o que se tinha passado. A conversa durou horas e horas a fio. Os pais pregaram-lhe um sermão de todo o tamanho, mas também não evitaram chorar e abraçar a filha várias vezes devido aos seus actos heróicos, muito orgulhosos dela.

Ron olhou-os feliz. Agora estava tudo bem. Ela já estava feliz. E ele ficava feliz por ela assim o estar.

Ron demorou não menos de um minuto a Desaparecer e a levar a mala de Hermione para ir buscar a tenda.

Enquanto ainda abraçavam a sua filha, Ron chegou e Mr Granger desta vez virou a sua atenção para ele.

- E quem és tu, rapaz?

- Err.. Ron Weasley, senhor.

- Ah sim, já me lembro.

Mr Granger olhou para a sua filha e depois olhou para ele. Decerto já tinha reparado na maneira como olhavam um para o outro.

Ele estendeu a mão a Ron.

- Obrigado por ter vindo com a minha filha.

Ron apertou-lhe a mão.

- Não tem de quê.

Hermione quase que chorava de felicidade ao ver aquela cena.

Ela explicou aos pais o que a sua mala podia fazer e que poderia levar grande parte das coisas nela. Depois de também explicar aos pais que podiam Desaparecer para Inglaterra os pais preferiram fazer a viagem de avião. Hermione decidiu acompanhá-los

- Ron, vem connosco. - insistiu

- Não, tu precisas de falar com eles. Eu vou para tua casa e deixo lá a tua mala. E depois dirijo-me À Toca. Encontramo-nos lá quando voltares.

Hermione deu-lhe indicações especificas de onde se situava a sua casa enquanto estavam a espera do avião no aeroporto.

Assim que ouviram a chamada do seu avião, Mrs Granger e Mr Granger seguiram para lá dizendo a Hermione para não demorar e deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Ron, obrigada por tudo.

- Não tens de quê, Hermione.

- Tenho sim. Tu vieste comigo para um país desconhecido à procura dos meus pais. Tu apoiaste-me e não me deixaste desistir. És brilhante, Ron.

Ele corou até a ponta dos cabelos.

Não perceberam bem o que tinha acontecido. Não sabiam se o seu próprio corpo se tinha movido sozinho ou não. Mas tinha-se movido em completa sintonia pois quando deram conta estavam a beijar-se. Um beijo calmo, mas onde punham os seus sentimentos. E talvez tivessem ficado ali mais minutos, horas ou talvez dias, se Hermione não tivesse de ir para o avião.

Eles separaram-se e sorriram um para o outro. Ron fez-lhe uma pequena festa na cara e ela sorriu ainda mais olhando para o profundo dos seus olhos azuis. Agora ela já sabia a resposta à sua pergunta de ele a ter chamado ''namorada''.

Ela disse-lhe ''adeus'' dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e correndo para o ponto de embarque enquanto ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, dirigiu-se a casa de banho mais próxima para Desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Depois de ter deixado a pequena mala na casa de Hermione, Ron Desapareceu para A Toca. Entrou em casa em pézinhos de lã, disposto a surpreender toda agente. Viu que estavam na cozinha.<p>

- Ginny, por favor passa-me esse pacote de arroz. - dizia Molly atarefada a fazer o jantar.

Ela passo-lhe o pacote e pôs o dedo na panela para provar o delicioso molho da mãe.

- Ginevra! Francamente! Já pareces o Ron!

Harry e Ginny desataram a rir, enquanto Ron ria baixinho.

- Ai, será que o Ron está bem? Eles ainda não disseram nada. - disse Molly bastante preocupada

- Não se preocupe, Mrs Weasley. Devem estar os dois óptimos.

- Eu tenho acerteza que estão. - disse Ron entrando na cozinha

Molly largou o que estava a fazer e correu a abraçar o filho.

- Oh, o meu Ronnie! Estavas aí escondido e nem dizias nada! - disse começando a verificar se Ron tinha algum arranhão

- Mãe, estou óptimo, por favor , pára...

Assim que se conseguiu livrar da vistoria da mãe foi abraçar a irmã e o melhor amigo.

- Então como foram as coisas por aqui? - perguntou Ron enquanto caminhava com Harry pelo jardim

- Tudo calmo. Vocês também só estiveram fora dois dias.

- E o George?

- Anda mais animado. As vendas na loja andam a correr bem. Ah, é verdade, recebi uma carta do Ministério.

- Uma carta?

- Sim, a convidar-nos para irmos fazer os testes para Aurores lá para Outubro ou Novembro.

- Estás a gozar, certo ? Mas isso é excelente!

- Sim, podes crer que é! E acho que o Neville também foi convidado.

- Sim, ele merece. Quando a Hermione voltar será a primeira coisa que lhe vou contar.

Harry sorriu.

- Por falar em Hermione, como correram as coisas por lá? O que nos contaste foi muito resumido. Em conheço-vos bem, sei que há sempre mais alguma coisa.

Ron corou e Harry desatou a rir.

- Vês? Eu sabia!

Ron e Harry sentaram-se a sombra de uma árvore e ele contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado. Desde o coala, a dormirem na mesma cama, à procura dos pais dela, o reencontro, a conversa com eles...

- Vocês dormiram juntos ? - disse meio divertido meio surpreendido.

- Não gozes, Harry. Foi embaraçoso. E isso só aconteceu porque o coala apareceu. Pará de gozar, pá!

Harry tentava controlar o riso.

- Rapazes! Hora do jantar! - gritou Ginny da entrada de casa.

- Graças a Merlin, já estava esfomeado. - disse Ron com o seu estomâgo a protestar.

* * *

><p>Hermione e os pais já tinham chegado a casa. Ela explicou-lhes a história toda pelo menos pela quinta vez. Mas não importava. Ela agora já estava com eles.<p>

Com a ajuda deles, pôs algumas coisas que tinha na mala no seu lugar, pois os pais tinham deixado lá os móveis e arranjado outros na Austrália.

- Querida, podes continuar a ajudar o teu pai? Eu preciso de ir ao consultório daqui, para anunciar que o vamos reabrir amanhã. Volto já. - E dito isto abraçou a filha fortemente como se não a quisesse mais largar e saiu.

Hermione dirigiu-se à sala onde o pai punha de volta molduras e outras coisas que preenchiam a casa.

- Filha?

- Diga, pai?

- Aquele rapaz que foi contigo... O Ron...

- Sim, o que tem?

- Ele gosta de ti, não gosta?

Hermione ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e suspirou.

- Bem, acho que isso tem de lhe perguntar a ele...

Mr Granger sorriu suavemente.

- Acho que não vai ser necessário. Basta ver a maneira como ele olha para ti. E como tu olhas para ele, claro. Mas ficas avisada que se eu fico a saber que esse rapaz te fará sofrer, vai haver chatice.

- Não, pai. Ele não fará. Pelo menos, não o fará mais. - ela sorriu e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para o deixar tal e qual como estava antes.

Sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Mas será que alguma vez Ronald Weasley iria admitir que gostava dela? Ela adorava pensar que sim. Mas ele por vezes era tão orgulhoso...

Começou a colocar todos os livros que tinha na sua mala na estante.

E o seu livro predilecto surgiu na sua mão: _Hogwarts, Uma História. _

Hogwarts... Aquele lugar que dera lugar a tantas aprendizagens, sonhos, desafios... estava agora destruído a pó.

Será que já a tinham voltado a reconstruir outra vez? Hermione esperava que sim.

Subitamente lembrou-se de uma coisa. Se ela voltasse a ser reconstruida isso quereria dizer que ela poderia... Sim, claro!

Sorriu com esse pensamento e não acabou de arrumar os livros para dar a notícia ao pai.

* * *

><p>N'A Toca Ron andava muito ansioso.<p>

- Ai, Ron, está quieto! - gritou Ginny já enervada de ver o irmão andar de um lado para o outro.

- Não vês que aquilo é falta de carinho? - disse George descendo as escadas – A Hermione ainda não deu notícias e por isso ele anda assim.

Ron bufou irritado.

- Há três dias que ela ainda não disse nada!

- Uau, Ron... Três dias! Não percebes que ela quer aproveitar o tempo perdido com os pais?- dizia Ginny arrumando a mesa - Ainda não deve ter tempo de te mandar uma mensagem!

- Sim, não te preocupes. Ela ainda não teve tempo de arranjar outro namorado. - continuou George.

- O QUÊ? - explodiu Ron

Todos se desmancharam a rir e alguêm bateu à porta.

- Eu vou lá. - disse Ginny ainda limpando as lágrimas que tinha no canto dos olhos de tanto rir.

Ron sentou-se no sofá, irritado, dando uma chapada na cabeça de Harry.

- Hermione! - exclamou Ginny abraçando-a.

Ron ergueu a cabeça e sorriu radiosamente correndo a abraçar Hermione. Esta estava tão radiante quanto ele.

- Oh, Ron, desculpa não ter dito nada. É que eu quis estar uns dias com os meus pais para compensar.

- Não faz mal, Hermione. - disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu não te disse Won Won'zinho ? - começou Ginny – Ele já andava stressado com a possibilidade de teres arranjado outro namorado.

- Cala a boca, Ginevra.

Depois de abraçar os restantes membros da família Weasley que se encontravam em casa, Hermione informou que tinha uma novidade para dar.

- Estás grávida? - brincou Ginny – Eu avisei para o Ron tomar precauções...

Foi a risada geral. Harry e George quase que não se aguentavam no sofá de tanto rir enquanto Hermione e Ron coravam furiosamente. Depois de se acalmarem, Hermione continuou.

- Bem, é sobre Hogwarts... - ela olhou directamente para Ron porque não sabia como iria ser a reacção dele quando soubesse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, cá está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! :)<strong>_

_**Por favor, por favor, por favor deixem reviews! Motivam-me a escrever! **_

_**Ah, é verdade, vou postar outra long-fic que é sobre o shipper James Potter e Lily Evans chamada '' O amor é complicado''. Se não for pedir muito vão dar uma espreitadela e deixem também reviews, mas não se esqueçam desta fic ;)**_

_**E pronto, acho que é tudo.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	6. Discussão

- Então? Desembucha Hermione! - insistiu Ginny

- Hogwarts está a ser reconstruída, não está? - disse apenas Hermione que ainda olhava para Ron

- Sim. Pelo que o nosso pai ouviu no Ministério, sim está a ser. Mas qual é a novidade?

- Bem, eu … eu … vou voltar para lá quando o novo ano lectivo começar. Já falei com os meus pais, mostaram-se um pouco relutantes ao princípio, mas expliquei-lhes que … Voldemort não iria voltar e eles deixam-me ir.

Ron olhava para ela estupefacto.

- Tu … tu estás a brincar, certo Hermione? Depois de tudo o que se passou vais voltar para Hogwarts? - disse Ron

Ela suspirou. Já estava a espera que ele reagisse assim.

- Ron, eu quero terminar a minha escolaridade e ir trabalhar para o Ministério.

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas, subiu as escadas e fechou a porta do quarto com força. Hermione deixou-se cair no sofá com as mãos na cara.

- Porquê que ele tem de ser assim?

- Isso passa-lhe. - disse Ginny – ainda vão ter dois meses pela frente para estar juntos.

- Sim, temos. Se ele não estragar tudo com estes comportamentos parvos!

Ela respirou fundo, tentando-se acalmar. Harry olhou-a preocupado e disse:

- Eu vou falar com ele.

Hermione sorriu-lhe agradecida.

Ginny continuou na sala a falar com Hermione e olhou para George.

- O que é que ainda estás aqui a fazer?

- Pronto, já percebi. Conversa de raparigas. - e foi para a cozinha enquanto Ginny ria

- E tu Ginny? O que vais fazer? Não vais voltar para Hogwarts? - perguntou Hermione tentando mudar de assunto

- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, sabes? Mas provavelmente também vou ter de voltar para Hogwarts. E depois de sair de lá vou inscrever-me na equipa Holyhead Harpies. É o meu sonho.

Hermione sorriu-lhe. Ginny era uma óptima jogadora de Quidditch e decerteza que iria entrar na equipa.

- E como é que achas que o Harry vai reagir quando souber que também vais para Hogwarts?

- Eu acho que ele não vai reagir como o Ron.

- Sim, eu também acho que não. Achas... Achas que devia ir falar com o Ron?

- Ele agora está com a cabeça-quente. Espera um pouco. Talvez o Harry o consiga acalmar.

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Recostou-se no sofá. Ela não queria estar zangada com o Ron. Sete anos a discutir por coisas parvas já tinham chegado.

* * *

><p>Ron estava deitado em cima da cama a brincar com o Apagador envolto nos seus pensamentos.<p>

Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, estavam juntos. Mas ela agora decidira voltar para Hogwarts. Claro, que aindam faltavam dois meses, mas... Uma súbita vontade de chorar passou-lhe pelos olhos, mas conseguiu resistir-lhe.

Porquê que Hermione Granger tinha de ser tão complicada? Porquê que ela tinha de voltar para Hogwarts? De certeza que o Kingsley lhe arranjava um lugar no Ministério sem ela ter de acabar a escola. Mas claro, ela era Hermione Granger, a rapariga mais inteligente que ele alguma vez conheceu, era óbvio que ela ia acabar por voltar para a escola.

À sua mente veio-lhe um súbito pensamento. Será que ele estava a ser egoista? Quer dizer ele também ia fazer os testes para Auror dentro de uns meses e decerteza que quando lhe contasse ela não iria ter a mesma reacção que ele.

Cansado de acender e desligar as luzes, pousou o Apagador em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Levantou-se disposto a dar uma volta pelo jardim, mas antes de sair bateram à porta.

- Ron, sou eu. Posso entrar? - disse a voz de Harry

Ron suspirou e voltou-se a deitar na cama respondendo:

- Entra.

Harry entrou e sentou-se à frente da cama.

- Acho que não devias ter falado assim com ela.

- Ouve Harry – disse olhando para as rachas do seu tecto – Eu sei que fui um idiota. Mas não esperem outra reacção vinda de mim, quando sei que a minha namorada vai voltar para Hogwarts e vai passar meses separada de mim.

- Que exagero. Podes vê-la no Natal. E nas visitas a Hogsmeade também.

- Queria ver como reagias se soubesses que a Ginny também fosse voltar para lá.

Harry olhou para fora da janela. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que Ginny também ia voltar para Hogwarts.

- Reagiria da melhor forma possível. Aproveitava bem estes dois meses que tinha com ela e respeitava a sua decisão. - disse sinceramente

Ron continuou a olhar para as rachas.

- E se soubesses que os rapazes iriam andar todos atrás dela?

- Bem, nesse caso, ia haver chatice.

Os dois desataram à gargalhada.

- Vai falar com a Hermione. Vai falar com ela e resolvam esta situação. Conta-lhe da carta do Ministério. Ela vai ficar feliz por ti.

* * *

><p>Molly e Ginny tinham convencido Hermione a jantar n'A Toca, por isso esta insistiu em ajudá-las. Mas ela ainda sentia uma certa tristeza.<p>

Estava a pôr a mesa, e quando ia buscar mais pratos olhou para trás e viu Ron encostado à parede a olhar para ela, como se lhe tivesse a pedir desculpa silenciosamente.

Ginny chegou lá e disse que acabava de põr a mesa enquanto eles iam conversar.

Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se então para o jardim e sentaram-se atrás de uma árvore olhando para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu.

- Ouve Hermione, eu sei que fui um idiota e...

- Pois foste. Francamente, não sei porque tiveste aquela reacção, Ron! Tu no fundo decerteza que já sabias que eu quereria voltar para lá e acabar os estudos.

- Eu sei, eu sei, e...

- Estou farta de discussões entre nós! Agora que parecia estar tudo a correr bem: a tua família a recuperar da morte do Fred, tu vires comigo à Austrália, os meus pais já se lembrarem de mim, nós estarmos juntos... tu ages daquela maneira!

Ron não aguentou e calou-a com um beijo. Agarrou-a pela cintura e ela também não aguentando pôs-lhe as mãos à volta do pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Ouviram Ginny a chamá-los para jantar da entrada de casa, mas a voz dela parecia tão longe... Parecia que estava noutro lugar longínquo e era como só existissem eles os dois naquele momento.

Depois do beijo na batalha e no aeroporto, aquele era, sem dúvida, onde compensavam anos perdidos. Anos perdidos em que aquilo já podia ter acontecido, mas não aconteceu devido a orgulho e teimosia.

Descolaram os seus lábios devagar, olhando um para o outro nos olhos.

Hermione sorria com as faces levemente rosadas. Ron também sorria com as orelhas a arder.

Hermione encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- És realmente idiota, Ron. E eu... e eu gosto muito de ti.

Desta vez não foram só as orelhas de Ron que ficaram vermelhas, toda a sua cara estava-se a misturar com a cor do seu cabelo. Hermione sentia os seus batimentos cardíacos e os de Ron, cada vez mais velozes.

- Eu também gosto muito de ti, Hermione.

- Desculpem lá interromper – disse Ginny com uma mistura de gozo – eu sei que vocês estão muito ocupados, mas eu já vos estou a chamar há horas para jantar. Podem deixar isso para depois de comerem? Têm de arranjar alguma coisa que vos faça fazer a digestão.

Eles coraram ainda mais, e dirigiram-se à Toca de mãos dadas, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

* * *

><p>Os dois meses de férias passaram tão rápido que nem deram por eles.<p>

Ron e Hermione tinham aproveitado ao máximo as férias juntos. Ron ia almoçar muitas vezes a casa dela e ela quase que passava a vida n'A Toca.

Férias melhores não podiam ter existido para o casal. Mas na última semana antes de voltar para Hogwarts, Hermione andava bastante enervada devido a tudo o que tinha para tratar e tudo o que tinha para comprar para o seu último ano que, sem intenção, deixava Ron para segundo plano. Este ao príncipio não se importava e demonstrava, incredulamente, uma extrema paciência pois já sabia como era a namorada, mas com o passar dos dias essa paciência já se tinha quase esgotado. Era como se estivesse a ser substituído por uma escola.

Era o último dia antes de Hermione voltar para Hogwarts juntamente com Ginny e Ron acompanhava-a a casa.

- Bem, então... Já fomos a Diagon- Al, e comprei livros, penas, rolos de pergaminho, tinteiro... - disse Hermione enumerando com os dedos – e acho que não me falta mais nada. Ron? Ron!

Este estava alheio à conversa dela. Já ouvia o mesmo discurso há dias o que já o cansava um pouco.

Hermione parou de falar e cruzou os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão irritada. Foi aí que ele se apercebeu que ela estava a falar com ele.

- Err, desculpa, Hermione.

- Eu estava a falar contigo, Ronald.

- Eu sei, mas tu já repetiste isso umas mil vezes! - disse rebentando – Nestes últimos dias, quase que não quiseste saber de mim! Sempre preocupada com as coisas para a escola e …

Ela interrompeu-o:

- É o meu último ano lá, Ron! Eu quero dar o meu melhor e ter tudo preparado!

Mas ele continuou:

- E SEM ME DARES ATENÇÃO NENHUMA! EU SOU TEU NAMORADO, CARAMBA!

- E EU SOU TUA NAMORADA! MERECIA UM BOCADINHO MAIS DE COMPREENSÃO!

Os dois gritavam bastante alto, numa rua ao lado do sítio onde ficava a casa de Hermione, o que fez com que um empregado de um café fosse à porta para saber o que se passava.

Hermione calou-se repentinamente e mais calma acrescentou:

- Fazes sempre o mesmo, Ronald.

- O que é que eu faço?

- Estragas sempre tudo! - e dito isto correu para casa com as lágrimas a teimarem sairem-lhe dos olhos.

Ron ficou especado no meio da rua a assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Tinham discutido. Ela ia-se embora amanhã e eles tinham discutido.

* * *

><p>Hermione atirou-se para cima da cama a chorar compulsivamente. Como é que ele podia ser tão parvo? Será que não se preocupava com o que os outros sentiam? Será que ele não media o impacto que as palavras que lhe saiam pela boca tinham?<p>

Ela não ia dar o braço a torcer. Não fora ela que estivera mal. Ou fora? Sim, não lhe tinha dado a atenção devida, admitia. Mas será que era necessário ele ter-lhe falado daquela maneira?

Levantou-se a limpar as lágrimas que ainda lhe caiam dos olhos , e abriu o malão que ia levar para Hogwarts. Reveu, mais uma vez, se levava tudo nela.

E sem jantar, deitou-se na cama, com a desculpa que tinha de descansar para o dia seguinte. Na verdade, mal conseguiu dormir. Só pensava no que se tinha passado com o Ron.

* * *

><p>Os animos estavam exaltados n'A Toca, na manhã da partida para Hogwarts.<p>

- Ron, estás a ser infantil! - berrou Ginny – Eu não acredito que vais fazer isto à Hermione!

- Deixa-me em paz!

- És mesmo estúpido. Eu nem quero ver a cara da Hermione quando souber que não te vais despedir dela!

- A Ginny tem razão, Ron. - disse Harry com calma.

- Não quero saber! - mas não era verdade e ele sabia bem - Eu não quero estragar mais nada, porque, como ela disse, eu estrago sempre tudo, não é?

- E estragas! Mas eu estou farta de discutir contigo! Espero que a Hermione arranje bem melhor que tu! - Ginny não tinha sentido as suas últimas palavras – Vamos, Harry. Os meus pais já estão fartos de me chamar. - e saiu frustrada do quarto de Ron.

Harry olhou para o amigo e antes de sair disse:

- Se te arrependeres, não te esqueças que o comboio parte às 11 horas. - e saiu.

Ron ouviu a porta da entrada a fechar e soube que eles já tinham partido para a estação.

_''Eu nem quero ver a cara da Hermione quando souber que não te vais despedir dela! ''_ - as palavras de Ginny ressoavam-lhe na cabeça.

Ela tinha razão. Ron sabia que Ginny tinha razão. Ele sabia que era um infantil e egoísta que muitas vezes não tem consciência das suas acções... Mas será que se ele fosse para a estação, a Hermione o perdoria, mais uma vez, por as suas atitudes impulsivas? E se ela não o perdoasse?

Levantou-se e foi-se despachar a correr. Não a podia deixar ir embora sem se despedir dela, sem lhe pedir desculpa e muito menos sem a ver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cá está mais um capítulo. Espero que continuem a gostar da história!<strong>_

_**Mais uma vez, peço que deixem review! Não custa nada!**_

_**Espero postar o próximo capítulo brevemente :) **_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W **_


	7. Um pedido de desculpas

- Ele não vem, pois não?

Ginny abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Já estava à espera. - disse Hermione com lágrimas a brotarem-lhe dos olhos, mas tentando escondê-las ao máximo.

- Eu juro que o tentei convencer, Hermione! Mas já sabes como ele é...

- Eu sei, Ginny. Obrigada. - disse abraçando a amiga. - Agora vai lá despedir-te do Harry. Eu vou entrando para o comboio.

Hermione deu um último abraço a Harry, aos pais, a Arthur e Molly Weasley e entrou no comboio.

Entrou num compartimento onde já estava sentada Luna que olhava fascinada para o tecto do comboio.

- Oh! Olá, Hermione.

- Olá, Luna.

Hermione tirou da sua mala um livro da matéria de Poções e tentava dar-lhe uma vista de olhos. Tentava.

Ginny nesse momento entrou no compartimento, abraçou Luna e ao ver a cara de Hermione disse:

- Vá lá, Hermione! Anima-te! Vamos voltar para Hogwarts! Vais estudar, vais ter exames!

Hermione não aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada.

O comboio começou a partir e a realidade debateu-se sobre ela. Ron não tinha vindo despedir-se dela.

* * *

><p>Ron já tinha chegado à estação e corria ao máximo para chegar a tempo. Assim que ia chegar à parede da plataforma, os seus pais, Mr e Mrs Granger e Harry começaram a sair de lá. Olhou automaticamente para o relógio. 11:01min. O comboio já tinha partido. E agora? O que é que ele ia fazer?<p>

Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, para não ser avistado pelos seus pais e os de Hermione. O que pensariam dele naquele momento? O que Hermione pensaria dele?

- Psst … Harry! - chamou.

Harry olhou para o sítio em que Ron estava e reconhecendo a voz do amigo, aproximou-se da coluna sem que os Weasley nem os Granger se aprecebessem do seu desaparecimento. Mas estes tinham combinado ir tomar um café a um estabelecimento ali próximo que nem notaram a saída estratégica de Harry.

- Ron, és tu?

Este saiu de trás da coluna e mostrou-se a Harry.

- Sim, sou eu. Cheguei tarde não foi? - disse desanimado

- Sim. O comboio já partiu. - Harry olhou para o amigo e via-o com as lágrimas no canto do olho – Lamento.

- Ela deve estar a odiar-me.

Ron sentia que a impotência lhe estava a apoderar o corpo. Como é que não tinha chegado a tempo? A Hermione devia estar super desiludida. Até ele estava desiludido com ele próprio.

Mas, subitamente, levantou a cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensativo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry.

- Harry, eu tenho de ir para Hogwarts para me despedir da Hermione e pedir-lhe desculpa.

- Mas como é que pensas ir para lá? - disse

- Lembras-te da última vez em que não conseguimos apanhar o comboio a tempo?

- Sim, foi quando iamos para o 2º ano.

- E lembras-te do que fizemos para ir até Hogwarts?

- Sim, fomos a voar no car... - Harry parou de falar e arregalou os olhos aprecebendo-se de repente da ideia de Ron – Oh, não. Não vamos voltar a fazer isso outra vez.

* * *

><p>- Não te esqueças que temos de voltar a meter o carro no mesmo sítio intacto! - dizia Harry.<p>

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Deixa-me concentrar.

O carro voava aos solavancos. Provavelmente o feitiço que lhe tinham aplicado para voar não tinha sido bem conjugado. Também lhe tinham aplicado um feitiço de invisibilidade, mas esse tinha corrido na perfeição.

- Nem quero imaginar o que os meus pais e os da Hermione pensam de mim... - disse Ron tentando conduzir o carro acertadamente

- A Ginny disse-lhes que não te tavas a sentir bem.

- A Ginny disse isso? - perguntou estupefacto

- Sim. Só eu, ela e a Hermione é que sabemos o verdadeiro motivo porque não foste.

- Eu fui. Só que não cheguei a tempo.

- Eu sei. - disse o amigo.

O carro dava solavancos cada vez maiores. Parecia um touro indomável.

Harry avistou o comboio e exclamou:

- Olha! Ali!

Ele subiu um pouco de maneira a que o carro voasse por cima do comboio.

Ron não podia deixar de se sentir contente. Ele ia conseguir chegar a Hogwarts. Ele ia conseguir pedir desculpa a Hermione e deixar o orgulho de lado. Mas por outro... Hermione devia estar furiosa.

Voaram horas, até já se observar a lua que iluminava de uma maneira esplêndida os campos por onde passavam e que iluminava agora, também, o grande castelo.

- Já vejo Hogwarts! - exclamou Ron entusiasmado.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Já não aguentava mais os solavancos do maldito carro.

- Não sei como é que alinhei nesta ideia maluca. - confessou

- Também alinhaste da última vez. - disse Ron – Não te queixes. Vais poder ver a minha irmã.

Depois de ouvir estas palavras, Harry relaxou um pouco e sorriu ao imaginar abraçar Ginny mais uma vez.

Ron no entanto, ao aproximar-se cada vez mais do castelo, só imaginava como iria ser a reacção de Hermione.

Quando já estavam suficientemente perto, começou a descer em direcção ao chão. Tentava fazer uma aterragem suave.

- Por favor, que desta vez não caia no _Salgueiro Zurzidor_. - disse Harry com as mãos juntas como se tivesse a rezar.

Aterraram ao pé do portão de entrada e saíram do carro.

- Já estão aqui os malões. Mas acho que as carruagens ainda não chegaram.

Harry encostou-se no muro ao lado do portão, enquanto Ron olhava para o caminho de onde viriam as carruagens.

Elas começaram a aparecer e o coração de Ron deu um pulo.

Parecia que cada carruagem demorava uma hora a passar o que aumentava mais a ânsia de Ron. Foi então que a viu.

Vinha sentada na mesma carruagem que Ginny e Luna. Observou que tinha um livro nas mãos. Mas não quis saber de mais nada porque ela se aproximava cada vez mais, o que fazia o coração de Ron bater descompassadamente.

A primeira a vê-los foi Luna que lhes fez um aceno. A seguir Ginny, que os olhou impressionada, mas logo depois abriu um largo sorriso, tanto por ver Harry como por ver que Ron tinha mudado de ideias. E depois Hermione. Ela primeiro demonstrou um olhar surpreendido, mas este foi-se dissolvendo até ter uma expressão furiosa na cara quando encarou Ron.

Ginny saiu da carruagem a correr e foi abraçar Harry. Luna passou por eles como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa. Mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção.

Hermione foi a última a sair. Agarrou com força o livro que tinha na mão. Aproximou-se de Ron. A sua cara que ainda transparecia fúria, ficou a milimetros da dele. E sem Ron contar, Hermione deu-lhe com o livro na cabeça.

- Au! - reclamou – Caramba, isso doeu, Hermione!

- E devia doer muito mais! Porquê que vieste? Arrependeste-te, foi?

- Sim, arrependi-me. Venho pedir-te desculpas. Agi mal contigo.

Por um segundo ele pensou que Hermione lhe fosse dar outra vez com o livro na cabeça.

- Que pena só te lembrares agora, não é? - ela virou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se ao portão.

- Hermione, espera, por favor.

Ela parou e voltou a olhar para ele. Devido há luz intensa do luar ele observou que se tinha formado alguma água nos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

- Eu sei que não te dei a atenção devida, admito, mas não foi depropósito. Já sabes como eu sou. Achas que era necessário teres-me falado daquela maneira?

- Eu sei. Tens toda a razão. Mas aqui estou, a admitir também o meu erro.

- Ela suspirou e ele acrescentou:

- E também não queria que voltasses para Hogwarts sem te ver. Nem que fosse pela última vez.

Ela olhou para ele e suspirou mais uma vez. Atirou o livro e mala que transportava para o chão e abraçou Ron com força sentindo o cheiro a menta que emanava dos seus cabelos.

- Será possível eu conseguir ficar zangada contigo por muito tempo? - disse encarando-o com um sorriso.

- Tu estás sempre zangada comigo. - afirmou também com um sorriso

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e deu leves beijos nos lábios de Ron. Este aproximou-a mais de si e beijou-a com bastante fervor.

- Olha peço imensa desculpa por interromper, mas Hogwarts não precisa de estar a assistir a esta cena. - disse Ginny com um sorriso trocista na cara apontando para olhares de curiosos ao redor – Claro que fico contente por o idiota do meu irmão ter aberto os olhos, mas poupem esta cena em público.

Hermione voltou a soltar uma gargalhada e ao ver que todos os alunos já estavam a entrar disse para Ron:

- Tenho de ir, Ron. Prometes que me vens visitar quando for as visitas a Hogsmeade ?

Ele sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- E escreves-me regularmente?

- Claro que sim, Hermione.

Ela sorriu e voltou a dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Vou ter saudades tuas. - disse Ron dando-lhe um último abraço.

- Eu também.

Eles separaram-se e ela fez-lhe uma festa na cara sorrindo.

Juntou-se a Ginny, mas parou a olhar para o carro que já tinha perdido o efeito de invisibilidade.

- Mas afinal de quem é este carro ? - disse com uma voz reprovadora para Harry e Ron – Vocês vieram a voar nele?

- Sim, viemos... - respondeu Harry

- E bem, não sabemos de quem é – continuou Ron e Hermione fez uma expressão horrorizada – Mas nós vamos devolvê-lo, tem calma!

Ela fez um ar mais aliviado e entrou finalmente pelo portão.

Mas parou parecendo lembrar-se subitamente de uma coisa. Virou-se novamente para eles e disse:

- Adoro-te, Ron. - as suas faces ficaram tingindas de um leve rosado como as de Ron.

- Eu também, Hermione. - disse com um sorriso.

Ginny e Harry trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Hermione deu um último sorriso a Ron e elas dirigiram-se à escola com o portão a fechar atrás de si.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais um capítulo pronto! :) <strong>_

_**Já sabem... Deixem review, porque assim eu sei se vocês estão a gostar ou não!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	8. Entre declarações de amor e ciúmes

No dia seguinte, Ron já estava a ajudar o irmão George na sua loja, com uma boa disposição fora do normal. Parecia aqueles vendedores que andavam sempre bem-dispostos e eram super insistentes. George ficava contente com o empenho do irmão no seu negócio.

Eram por volta das 19 horas e o estomâgo de Ron já reclamava.

- George, posso ir para casa ou ainda precisas de mim?

- Vai, Ron. Vai. Já me deste uma grande ajuda hoje, mano.

Ron sorriu e agradeceu. Desapareceu para A'Toca.

Sentiu um cheirinho a bolo de bolacha. Os cozinhados da mãe deixavam-no ainda com mais água na boca. Entrou na cozinha e dirigiu-se ao bolo disposto a tirar uma fatia. Ou duas.

- Nem penses, Ron Weasley! - gritou Molly fazendo com que o filho ficasse com a fatia a milimetros da boca.

- Mas, mas …

- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Vais esperar até depois do jantar!

- Vá lá, mãezinha. Só uma. Estou a morrer de fome.

Molly suspirou e fez a vontade ao filho, que lhe deu um abraço e levou a fatia para comer no quarto para falar com Harry. Mas Harry não estava lá. Desceu novamente até a cozinha para perguntar à mãe onde ele estaria. Ela também não sabia. Enfim, secalhar tinha ido só dar uma volta para espairecer.

Subiu mais uma vez para o quarto, já cansado de fazer o mesmo percurso duas vezes. Deitou-se na cama e os seus pensamentos recaíram sobre uma rapariga de olhos castanhos e uma cabeleira abundante. Hermione. Não se impressionou por ela ocupar os seus pensamentos. Sempre ocupara, de uma maneira ou de outra. Quer seja por discutirem, quer fossem ciúmes parvos, quer seja por ele a amar...

_Amar._ Só agora é que tinha pensado nessa palavra seriamente. Mas era isso que ele sentia por ela, sem dúvida. Ainda não tivera era a coragem suficiente para lho dizer. Mas aquelas palavras estavam presas na garganta dele. E ele tinha de as dizer, se não explodiria por isso pegou rapidamente num papel e escreveu lá o que tanto ansiava por lhe dizer. De seguida deu a sua coruja Errol e deixou que ela esvoaçasse até Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>- Hermione? A Directora mandou-te chamar - disse Ginny<p>

Hermione parecia não ter ouvido. Tinha os olhos fixos no papel que o Ron lhe mandara:

'' _Eu sei que só passou ainda um dia, mas tu fazes-me falta. E sim, eu sei que estou a ser um piegas, mas tenho mesmo de te dizer uma coisa que tenho entalada. E essa coisa é que te amo._

_Ron Weasley _''

- O meu irmão finalmente admitiu? - disse lendo o papelinho por cima do ombro da amiga – Chamem o _Daily Prophet,_ temos de fazer disto notícia.

Hermione revirou os olhos, ainda corada e sorridente com o papelinho, ao ouvir as palermices de Ginny.

- Vá lá, responde ao bilhete rapidinho. - sorriu - A McGonagall quer falar contigo urgentemente e depois temos de ir jantar. Estou esfomeada. - e saiu do dormitório.

Hermione riu-se. Subitamente a amiga lembrou-lhe o Ron a dizer que estava esfomeado... O Ron. Tinha de lhe responder. Pegou numa pena e num pedaço de pergaminho e com a sua bonita caligrafia começou a escrever o bilhete:

_'' Primeiro: Tu és mesmo um idiota, Ronald. _

_Segundo: Não estas a ser piegas nenhum, estás a ser … querido e sensível (o que não é muito comum em ti, seja dita a verdade.)_

_Terceiro: Também já sinto a tua falta. _

_Hermione Granger_

_PS: Ah, e já agora, amo-te. ''_

Ela deu o pergaminho a Errol e este com o seu bater de asas descoordenado voou até ao apaixonado de Hermione.

Saiu da Torre das Gryffindor e dirigiu-se ao gabinete da Directora. Não precisou de dizer a palavra-passe à gárgula para passar. Esta já sabia da sua chegada. Ia bater a porta, mas uma voz de dentro do gabinete falou:

- Entre, Menina Granger.

Ela entrou e olhou em volta. Inumeros quadros de Directores de Hogwarts ali se encontravam.

- Mandou-me chamar, Directora?

- Sim, sente-se.

Hermione assim o fez, em parte já sabia os assuntos de que iriam falar.

- O Senhor Potter e o Senhor Weasley não vieram para Hogwarts finalizar o seus estudos. Posso saber o motivo?

- Claro, eles receberam uma proposta irrecusável do Ministério para fazerem os testes para Aurors.

- Ah, sim, claro... Compreendo.

A Directora recostou-se melhor na sua cadeira e quando falou a sua voz soou num tom agradecido.

- Foi de uma coragem bastante grande o que vocês fizeram. - disse – Hogwarts e toda a comunidade mágica deve-vos muito...

- Nós só fizemos o nosso dever, Professora. Não fomos só nós que torna-mos a comunidade mágica um lugar melhor. Todos deram o seu contributo.

- Claro, Menina Granger. Claro que sim. Mas vocês os três... - ela levantou-se e deu uma volta ao gabinete. O quadro de Dumbledore, sorria feliz. - Sempre tiveram um certo jeito para arranjar sarilhos e confusões. Se houvesse algum problema em Hogwarts teria de ter o nome do Senhor Potter, do Senhor Weasley e da Menina Granger à mistura... mas sempre tiveram uma amizade incomparável e indestrutível. E estão na lista dos alunos mais corajosos que alguma vez tive o privilégio de ensinar e … aturar. - replicou com um sorriso.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada. Ela tinha toda a razão.

- Agora vá jantar. E aproveite bem este ano em Hogwarts.

Hermione assentiu e foi para o Salão Nobre feliz com as bonitas palavras da Directora e o bilhete de Ron na mente.

* * *

><p>- Harry? Mas por onde raio é que andaste?<p>

- Desculpa, devia ter-te avisado, Ron. Fui ver o meu afilhado. O Teddy.

- Ah, não te preocupes. Fizeste bem. Como é que ele está? - perguntou procurando o tabuleiro do _Xadrez de Feiticeiros_.

- Está óptimo. - sorriu – O que é que andas a procura?

- Do meu tabuleiro de Xadrez. Será que pus aqui... UI! - naquele momento a coruja de Ron acertou-lhe em cheio na cabeça com a carta de Hermione no bico, mas a carta desapareceu quando houve o impacto. Harry não conseguia controlar o riso.

Ron pegou na coruja, agora meio desmaiada e pô-la em cima da sua cama.

- Esta coruja ainda vai arranjar maneira de se matar. Cala-te, Harry. Queria ver se fosse contigo.

Ron voltou a procurar o Xadrez, mas depois lembrou-se... Se a coruja estava ali queria dizer que Hermione lhe tinha respondido.

Começou uma busca desenfreada pela carta.

- Mas onde é que se meteu a carta?

- Então, não era o Xadrez que andavas à procura?

- Era, mas se a Errol está aqui, quer dizer que ela já trouxe a carta da Hermione!

Harry começou a ajudar o amigo.

- Acho que encontrei, Ron. - disse tirando um papel pergaminho debaixo da cama

Ron arrancou-lhe a carta das mãos, sentou-se na cama e quando começou a ler, os seus estados de espírito foram inúmeros:

Quando leu a parte do idiota bufou; quando ela disse que não estava a ser piegas e sim querido e sensível deu um suspiro de alívio; quando disse que também sentia a falta dele, sorriu; e quando acabou de ler o PS, o coração começou a bater mais forte.

Ela também tinha dito que o amava. Era a melhor coisa que lhe podia ter acontecido.

- Bem, essa carta deixou-te feliz. - comentou Harry com um sorriso.

- Na verdade, bastante feliz. - disse ainda com os olhos na carta, relendo mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>- O Harry ainda não me mandou nenhuma mensagem. - disse Ginny tristemente.<p>

- Oh, Ginny. Ainda só passou um dia. - disse Hermione que se enfiava debaixo dos lençóis.

- Sim, mas o Ron já te mandou uma mensagem.

- Amanhã decerteza que recebes uma carta do Harry! Não te preocupes. Ele não se vai esquecer de ti!

Ginny suspirou.

- Tens razão. Mas imagina lá, que eles conhecem outras duas raparigas e... oh , sei lá!

Hermione pôs-se pensativa. Ginny tinha a sua razão... Se o Ron conhecesse outra … Os ciúmes começaram-lhe a subir à mente.

_Ah, não! Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso._ - pensou por fim Hermione

- Eles não nos fariam isso.

- Sim, eu sei, quer dizer, não sei! Ai, pá! Estar apaixonada é complicado! Ainda por cima quando o nosso namorado está longe de nós!

- A quem o dizes!

- Tenho saudades dele. - acabaram por dizer as duas ao mesmo tempo o que as fez soltar uma gargalhada.

- Mas se eu sei que o menino Ronald Weasley anda atrás de uma vadia qualquer... nem sei o que lhe faço!

- O mesmo do menino Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>- O que é que achas que elas estão a fazer neste momento, Harry?<p>

- Provavelmente a dormir, tal como nós deveriamos estar.

- Não achas que elas... podem estar... sei lá a conviver com outros rapazes? - disse Ron com as orelhas vermelhas de ciúmes.

Harry não respondeu. Também ele ao pensar no que Ron dissera, ficou com a hormona dos ciúmes a despertar.

- É que se eu sei que algum tipo toca na Hermione nem que seja com um dedo mindinho, pego outra vez num carro e voo com ele até Hogwarts para dar cabo do tipo.

- Se eu sei que algum desses se aproxima da Ginny, alguém vai ver a ira de Harry Potter. - disse, o que fez Ron soltar uma gargalhada.

- Bem, acho que é melhor dormir. Já sei que vou ter pesadelos a sonhar com isto, mas pronto. Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Ron deitou-se na sua cama, mas na realidade não foi pesadelos que ele teve. Foram sonhos. Sonhou com a Hermione. Sonhou que eles estavam felizes e tinham constituído uma família. E inacreditavelmente, naquele noite, Hermione sonhou o mesmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adoreiiii escrever este capítulo! Espero que gostem! <strong>_

_**Gostaram do bilhetinho do Ron para a Hermione? Foi querido, não? A Hermione é uma sortuda, eheh :) (arranjem-me um rapaz como o Ron para mim também ;] )**_

_**Deixem review!**_

_**Beijinhos!**_

_**Leniita W**_


	9. Confusão em Hogsmeade

Os dias passavam. Setembro. Outubro. Tinha chegado Novembro. Ron e Hermione aguardavam impacientemente pelo dia em que se encontrariam outra vez. Claro que estavam sempre em contacto a partir de cartas, mas não era, nem de perto nem de longe, a mesma coisa de estarem juntos.

Era o dia da visita a Hogsmeade e Hermione não podia estar mais nervosa.

- Achas que leve este casaco, Ginny? - disse olhando-se vezes sem conta para o espelho.

- Hermione, relaxa, por favor. Estás óptima. E o Ron não vai reparar no que tens vestido, vai estar ocupado a fazer outras coisas.

Hermione corou um pouco e revirou os olhos.

- Digo o mesmo de ti e do Harry. - foi a vez da amiga ficar embaraçada. - Bem, estou pronta, então. Vamos?

As duas saíram e juntaram-se à pequena multidão de alunos que se dirigia a Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Ron já ia a meio da segunda cerveja de manteiga, tal era a ansiedade em rever a namorada.<p>

- Mas será que vão demorar muito a chegar a Hogsmeade?

- Calma, Ron. Devem estar mesmo a chegar. - disse Harry com toda a paciência do Mundo. Decerto já tinha ouvido o amigo a perguntar aquilo dezenas de vezes.

Os alunos começaram a entrar no_ Três Vassouras. _Ron e Harry levantaram-se repentinamente, olhando com expectativa para a porta. E os olhos de Ron recaíram numa rapariga de cabelo volumoso castanho, com uns olhos castanhos e que abriu um largo sorriso assim que o viu. Ficaram pelo menos cinco segundos a olhar um para o outro sorrindo e deixando que as suas faces ficassem avermelhadas, até correrem rapidamente um para o outro e abraçarem-se e beijarem-se apaixonadamente.

- Oh, Ron! Tive tantas saudades tuas! - tentou pronunciar Hermione entre os beijos que trocavam.

Ele não lhe respondeu com palavras. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, para a beijar com fervor e paixão.

Sorriram um para o outro, e sentaram-se na mesa onde o outro casal, Harry e Ginny, já se encontrava de mãos dadas.

Partilharam todas as novidades que tinham. Falaram dos testes de Auror, dos exames de Hogwarts, do resto da família, dos amigos...

A felicidade arrebatava-lhes o espírito de estarem com quem tanto amavam e há tanto tempo não viam.

No café entraram dois rapazes. Dois rapazes bastante bonitos. Vinham com um grupo de amigos. Hermione e Ginny reconheceram-nos imediatamente. Eram alunos da escola e andavam na turma delas. Elas tinham um trabalho de grupo de Encantamentos para fazer com eles. Fora o Professor Flitwic que fizera os grupos. Mas no meio desta ansiedade toda de ver Ron, Hermione nem se tinha lembrado do trabalho. Levou a mão à testa.

- Como é que me pude esquecer?

- O que foi? - perguntou Ron preocupado.

- O trabalho de grupo de Encantamentos! Ginny, é para entregar na segunda!

Ginny arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Já me tinha esquecido completamente!

- Olha, o Humbert e o Carl estão ali. Temos de ir já falar com eles para fazermos o trabalho amanhã! - disse apontando para os tais dois rapazes bonitos. - Nós vimos já. - disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Ron.

Hermione e Ginny foram ter com eles, deixando Ron e Harry a olharem para elas com os ciúmes a despontarem.

- Mas quem é que são aqueles tipos? - perguntou Ron que se preparava para levantar quando Carl tocou no ombro de Hermione. Harry puxou-o para baixo.

Uma voz atrás deles falou:

- É normal estarem com ciúmes. Eles gostam delas. - era Luna.

- O QUÊ? - explodiram Ron e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Luna encolheu os ombros e saiu do _Três Vassouras_, provavelmente atrás de Narggles.

- Harry, nós temos de falar com aqueles tipos! Se eles pensam que podem ficar com a minha namorada, estão redondamente enganados.

Harry não respondeu, estava demasiado ocupado a fulminá-los com o olhar.

- Ouviste, pá? Temos de ter uma conversinha com eles.

- Concordo. Mas elas não podem saber.

- Elas não podem saber o quê? - perguntou Ginny lançando os braços à volta do pescoço de Harry.

Harry olhou para Ron pedindo-lhe ajuda a qual o amigo acorreu disfarçando o melhor que podia:

- Nada, Ginny. Apenas uma surpresa.

Entretanto os dois outros rapazes já tinham saído e os dois amigos levantaram-se.

- Nós vimos já, meninas. Nós temos... temos... - disse Ron tentanto se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- De ir ver ali uma coisa! Esperem aqui! - e empurrou Ron até à saída, deixando-as a olhar desconfiadas para eles.

Harry e Ron saíram do café e correram a procurar os outros rapazes. Ron não podia suportar nem um bocadinho que aquele tipo andasse atrás de Hermione. Ela era sua. E não ia ser um parolo qualquer que a iria roubar.

- Eles estão ali. - disse Harry.

Os dois amigos dirigiram-se aos rapazes fazendo um ar de durão que nenhum dos dois conseguia imitar convinientemente.

Os dois rapazes olhavam para eles curiosos.

- Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. - falou Ron tentando fazer uma voz assustadora, que fez Harry reprimir uma gargalhada – vocês vão se afastar das nossas namoradas.

- Namoradas? - disse o mais alto, que era Humbert.

- Sim, idiota. Aquelas que vocês tiveram a falar no _Três Vassouras_.

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar e desmancharam-se a rir.

- Ah, sim... Já sei quem és. Tu és o Weasley.

- Sim, sou, palerma.

- Se nós quisermos falar com elas falamos. Não és tu que nós vais impedir, cabeça de cenoura. - disse Carl, com um sorriso desafiador.

- Olha que tu... – disse ficando vermelho de raiva prestes a bater nos dois - Eu tenho aqui o Harry Potter e não tenho medo de o usar! - Harry abanou a cabeça perante a fala do amigo. Devia andar a ver demasiados filmes Muggles.- Aquele que deu cabo de Voldemort e que por acaso é namorado da Ginny, que é minha irmã!

Carl e Humbert olharam para Harry. Até então não se tinham apercebido que ele estava ali.

- Não leves a mal, Potter. Eu tenho muito respeito por ti, mas em questões de raparigas … A Ginny é ideal para mim, acredita.

Harry ia-se atirando para cima de Humbert, mas Ron parou-o.

- Ou vocês, deixam as nossas namoradas em paz, ou vai haver chatice. - disse Ron cada vez mais furioso.

Os outros sorriram maliciosamente.

- Então que haja chatice. Pela Hermione, não me importo de lutar com um cabeça de cenoura. - Carl e Humbert começaram a tirar as varinhas, mas Harry e Ron foram mais rápidos, atirando-se para cima deles, aplicando-lhes murros bastante certeiros na cara. Mas os outros dois não se deixavam ficar e também lhes davam alguns socos.

- RON, PÁRA COM ISSO, JÁ! - gritou Hermione que estava horrorizada com as mãos na boca. Ginny olhava preplexa para Harry.

Os quatro levantaram-se e Ron disse:

- Foram eles que começaram ao atirarem-se a vocês!

Hermione olhou-o furiosa.

- TU E OS TEUS CIÚMES PARVOS, RONALD WEASLEY!

Carl e Humbert sorriam contentes.

- E vocês... - disse Hermione olhando-os furiosa – desapareçam já daqui, também! Depois de acabarmos os trabalho agradecia que não me dirigissem mais a palavra! Nós ouvimos e vimos tudo! Ah, e eu prefiro gostar de um ''cabeça de cenoura'', como lhe chamaram, que apesar de insensível e impulsivo tem sentimentos do que de algum de vocês!

- Concordo com a Hermione! Vão-se embora! - disse Ginny que apesar de desaprovar a atitude do seu namorado e do seu irmão, já tinha ido ter com Harry ver se se tinha magoado muito.

Carl e Humbert abriram a boca para falar mas ao ver a cara das duas decidiram pôr-se a andar.

- E agora tu, Ronald. Eu não acredito na cena de ciúmes que fizeste! E tu, Harry! Pensei que tivesses mais juízo e incutisses algum no Ron.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

Ela suspirou e aproximou-se de Ron avaliando-lhe o estado da cara. Alguns arranhões e um olho negro.

- Podias confiar mais em mim, Ronald.

- Faço minhas as tuas palavras, amiga. - disse Ginny olhando para Harry.

Eles os dois suspiraram e pediram desculpa. Eles tinham-se mesmo excedido.

Ron sabia bem que Hermione gostava dele e não seria capaz de ligar a um tipo daqueles, mas tinha ficado completamente doido de ciúmes.

* * *

><p>Era a hora de voltar para Hogwarts.<p>

Ginny despedia-se calorosamente de Harry. Não conseguia ficar chateada com ele por mais de meia hora.

Mas Hermione e Ron... Bem, eram diferentes. Hermione tinha ficado desiludida com ele. Sabia que ele sempre fora impulsivo e fervia em pouca água, mas tinha exagerado. Disse-lhe apenas um ''adeus'' e foi atrás dos outros alunos, ainda com um olhar magoado. Ron olhou-a tristemente e comentou para Harry:

- Foi mesmo uma ideia estúpida. Agora a Hermione está chateada comigo.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Ron? Vai atrás dela!

Ron olhou para o caminho onde ela seguia. Passou-lhe um pensamento pela mente. Um pensamento que ele desejava mais do que tudo. Não podia perder esta oportunidade. Só a veria outra vez dentro de um mês e meio e não iria aguentar até lá.

- Hermione! Hermione! Espera! - ela parou, virando-se lentamente para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- O que é que queres, Ronald?

Ron respirou fundo, antes de pronunciar as palavras que fizeram Hermione desfazer-se em lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! :b<strong>_

_**Bem, que confusão que houve, não foi? O Ron e o Harry cheios de ciúmes a baterem nos outros dois! **_

_**O que será que o Ron vai dizer à Hermione que vai deixá-la em lágrimas? Vão ter de esperar até ao próximo capítulo para descobrir! **_

_**Ah, e deixem review, please!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W **_


	10. Pedido em casamento

Hermione não arranjava palavras para falar. Parecia que lhe foram tiradas todas da garganta.

- Casas comigo? - repetiu Ron visivelmente vermelho – Hermione, eu amo-te.

E ela continuava sem falar. Sem dizer nada. Apenas com lágrimas a saltarem-lhe dos olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade.

- Hermione... ?

Ela finalmente pareceu ter reacção e sorriu-lhe debaixo das lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu... é claro que eu caso contigo!

Ron não ouviu mais nada e correu até ela, beijou-a e abraçou-a fortemente. Agora nunca mais a ia largar.

As pessoas à sua volta, quer o Professor, quer os alunos, quer os comerciantes de Hogsmeade, batiam palmas. Harry e Ginny sorriam, também já abraçados.

- Depois de acabares Hogwarts, casamos, eu prometo-te. - sussurrou-lhe Ron. - Err, e desculpa a cena de ciúmes, Hermione, eu …

- Shhh. - disse pondo-lhe o dedo indicador a frente dos lábios – Acho que acabaste de compensar isso agora.

- Nem tenho um anel, nem nada. Isto foi tão espontâneo …

- Não preciso de um anel, Ron. Tenho a tua palavra e isso basta-me. - encostou a cabeça no seu peito - Amo-te.

Ele fez-lhe uma festa no rosto e quando ia para beijá-la outra vez...

- Mr. Weasley, eu lamento, mas tenho de levar a Menina Granger – disse o Professor Flitwick – Sou o responsável pelos alunos e tenho de levá-los a tempo e horas.

- Ah, claro, Professor.

Hermione deu uma risadinha e deu um rápido beijo a Ron.

Começou a afastar-se, até Ron, com as faces rosadas, a puxar por um braço e dizer:

- Até ao Natal, futura Mrs Weasley. - ela não se conteu e beijou-o mais vez.

Ouviram o Professor a tossicar e separaram-se.

Hermione juntou-se a Ginny e lançando um último sorriso a Ron, seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

><p>- RON WEASLEY! Que raio aconteceu contigo? - gritou Molly olhando para o olho negro de Ron. Depois olhou para Harry e viu que este tinha o lábio inchado – E contigo, Harry! Vocês andaram à bulha um com o outro?<p>

- Não, não, tem calma, mãe! Não andamos à pancada um com o outro. - tentando acalmar a mãe.

- Então andaram com quem? - disse preparada para puxar a orelha ao filho.

Ron não aguentou mais e disse de rompante com uma felicidade patente na voz:

- Mãe, estou noivo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e a sua expressão mudou completamente ficando com uma cara de surpresa.

- O quê?

Ron pegou no braço da mãe e conduziu-a até ao sofá, seguido de Harry, sentando-se e explicando tudo do príncipio ao fim. Molly, no final, tinha os olhos brilhantes e uma enorme vontade de abraçar o filho.

- Ai, não acredito! O meu filhinho vai-se casar! Temos de tratar de tudo!

- Mãe, calma. Ainda temos tempo!

- Mas temos de tratar já, para ficar tudo preparado e não haver imprevistos no casamento! - dizia enquanto Ron revirava os olhos.

- Casamento? Casamento de quem? - interrogou George ao entrar em casa.

- Ai, filho! Nem sabes. - Molly foi quase aos saltinhos contar a George da novidade.

George dirigiu-se ao irmão dando-lhe os parabéns, notando que não havia avaliação possível para a alegria de Ron.

Ao final de 10 minutos, toda a família Weasley já sabia. Molly certificara-se de enviar uma carta a todos a contar o sucedido, e já tinha recebido a maioria das respostas a desejar ''felicidades'' e ''parabéns'' .

- Isto é um exagero. - reclamou Ron deitando-se na sua cama.

Harry deu uma gargalhada e sentou-se no cadeirão.

- Já devias saber que ia ser assim. Estou feliz por ti, meu.

Ron sorriu-lhe.

- Harry...

- Hum?

- Queres ser o meu padrinho de casamento? - Ron não poderia escolher outra pessoa para o ser. Aliás, não haveria outra pessoa para o ser, porque o lugar iria sempre ser destinado a Harry, ao seu melhor amigo, que o apoiou e ajudou quando mais precisou.

- Claro! Claro que quero! - respondeu Harry entusiasmado, tentando fazer um sorriso, mas a dor nos lábios inchados era horrível.

Ron olhou para o tecto e sorriu. Agora era noivo. Iria casar com Hermione, a rapariga que fora sempre a sua melhor amiga, mas de que sempre, apesar de não admitir, gostou. Talvez, se tivesse admitido mais cedo que era apaixonado por ela, não a tivesse feito sofrer e nem ele teria sofrido. Mas agora estavam bem e era isso que importava. Agora via-se com um grande futuro à sua frente, casado com a rapariga que amava, com a sua casa, talvez com filhos... quem sabe? E a coisa que mais lhe importava era ficar com ela para sempre.

* * *

><p>- Acreditas nisto, Ginny? Estou noiva! - disse Hermione, que não cabia em si de contente, atirando-se para cima da cama.<p>

Ginny sorria perante a felicidade da amiga.

- Já não era sem tempo. - constatou.

Hermione abraçou a almofada e, por um breve instante, pensou que ela fosse Ron e que estivesse ali a abraça-lo.

- Ginny? Sabes que vais ser a minha Dama de Honor, não sabes?

- Eu?

- Claro.- disse Hermione indo abraçar a amiga. - Achas que deva já dar a notícia aos meus pais?

- Secalhar é melhor tratares disso pessoalmente, não achas? No Natal também vais visitá-los.

- Sim é verdade... E achas que a tua mãe já sabe?

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

- A esta hora já toda a família Weasley sabe.

Hermione também soltou uma gargalhada. Ela tinha razão.

- Bem, amiga, eu vou-me deitar que estou super cansada. Boa noite. - disse Ginny adormecendo com um bocejo.

Pelo contrário, Hermione não conseguia adormecer. Deu dezenas de voltas na cama, mas não conseguia. O motivo era óbvio: a felicidade era tão grande que lhe tirara o sono. Decidiu pegar num dos seus quinhentos livros e descer à Sala Comum para ler.

Sentou-se no sofá, onde há uns meses atrás, ela e Ron adormeceram juntos. Aquele pensamento fe-la corar instantaneamente.

Como é que ela se pode ter apaixonado por um rapaz que era exactamente o oposto dela? Mas ela também não se conseguia imaginar apaixonada por outro rapaz que não fosse Ron Weasley. O insensível, imaturo, glutão, corajoso, divertido e resmungão que ela tanto amava. Deu um longo suspiro. Já tinham passado por tantas coisas... tantas discussões, tantos ciúmes... que agora tiveram a sua oportunidade de serem felizes. _Quase_ felizes. Porque Hermione estava em Hogwarts e ele não estava com ela.

_Infelizmente. - _pensou. - _Mas não falta muito para estar com ele outra v__ez_.

Da memória não lhe saíam todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos, todos os anos que tiveram em Hogwarts, a busca dos Horcruxes, a Batalha onde trocaram o primeiro beijo, a ida à Austrália, a despedida, o pedido de casamento …

Até dava para escrever um livro. E Hermione queria que esse livro existisse para ter escrito: _Ron e Hermione viveram felizes para sempre_.

Soltou uma gargalhada. Nunca lhe ocorrera nada do género.

O sono começou a vir, mas Hermione já não quis subir para o dormitório. Aconchegou-se no sofá, e adormeceu a pensar mais uma vez quando ela e Ron tinham adormecido ali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pronto e aqui está mais um capítulo (este é curtinho, mas no próximo prometo que vos compenso!)<strong>_

_**Ah, tal como fiz na minha outra long fic, também vou começar a responder aos reviews aqui:**_

**Hannah Granger Weasley – _Amigona, ainda bem que gostaste tanto do outro capítulo espero que gostes deste também! (eu também me ri ao escrever aquela fala do Ron, mas eu acho que ficou … mesmo a Ron, não achas? ;) )_**

**Sophie Stevens ****– _Também acho que eles mereceram aquela surra, eheh :D Bem, o Ron _**_**pediu-a**** em casamento, mas depois também disse que a amava, por isso****não estiveste muito longe ****de acertar ****:b**_

_**Deixem review porque é um óptimo incentivo para continuar a escrever ;)**_

_**Até ao próximo capítulo,**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	11. Conversa com Fred

Na manhã seguinte Ron levantou-se bem cedo, tentou não acordar o Harry que dormia profundamente na sua cama desmontável, tomou um duche e, esfomeado, desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço. Ainda mais ninguém tinha acordado. Acabou de comer e foi até à sala para passar o tempo.

Olhou para a moldura de Fred, e sentiu um nó no estomâgo. Andava tão feliz ultimamente que a sua mágoa pela morte do irmão, já quase tinha desaparecido e tinha dado lugar a boas recordações de momentos que passou com ele. Achou que lhe devia ir fazer uma visita.

Não quis acordar ninguém. Provavelmente mais tarde iriam-se chatear com ele por não lhes ter pedido para ir, mas precisava de conversar com ele a sós.

Pegou no primeiro casaco que lhe apareceu a frente e Desapareceu para o cemitério. Inspirou bem fundo, antes de se aproximar da campa. Sentou-se na sua ponta e olhou bem para a fotografia do rapaz que lá se encontrava. Fred, tinha um largo sorriso e piscava o olho.

O vento que pairava no cemitério tornava-se cada vez mais gelado e Ron aconchegou-se mais no casaco. Suspirou, e sentiu as lágrimas a virem ao olhar para a fotografia do irmão. Há muito que não se sentia assim. Apesar de já ter superado, as saudades eram enormes.

- Fazes falta, pá. - acabou por dizer num murmúrio. - Desculpa, por não ter vindo mais cedo, ando atarefado a ajudar o George na loja. O negócio está a correr muito bem, aliás cada vez melhor. E o George já anda mais animado. Claro que foi mais complicado para ele superar tudo. Mas estamos a tentar ultrapassar como tu quererias. Ah, é verdade, eu e a Hermione vamos casar! Espero que, ondes quer que estejas, fiques feliz pela novidade.

Ron subitamente deu uma estrondosa gargalhada devido ao facto de supostamente estar a falar sozinho. Quem o visse pensaria que lhe tinha dado um ataque. Mas ele não estava a falar sozinho. Ainda que este não lhe pudesse responder, ele estava na companhia do irmão.

* * *

><p>- Hermione, acorda! Temos de ir para as aulas!<p>

Hermione começou-se a espreguiçar lentamente, coçando os olhos e deu de caras com a Ginny com uma expressão estupefacta.

- Ginny? Que horas são?

- Faltam 10 minutos para as aulas começarem!

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e correu para o dormitório com a Ginny logo atrás.

- Mas porquê que não me acordaste? - disse arrancado o uniforme da gaveta e correndo para o duche.

- Quando me levantei, não estavas no dormitório por isso pensei que já tinhas saído, até te encontrar lá em baixo!

- Uff! Não acredito!

De repente, Ginny irrompeu a gargalhadas desenfreadas.

- Não tem piada, Ginny!

Ginny limpou umas lágrimas que soltara de tanto rir.

- Acredita que tem! Hermione, o meu irmão anda mesmo a dar-te a volta a cabeça, não é? Será que não reparaste que hoje é domingo? Ah e que eu nem estou de uniforme?

Hermione paralisou e olhou para Ginny que ria-se na sua cara.

- Ginny, não acredito que me enganaste desta maneira! - disse com uma expressão divertida e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, ai. Foi mesmo engraçado ver-te a desesperar com medo de chegar tarde a uma aula. Mesmo típico teu!

Hermione dirigiu-se outra vez à sua cama e guardou o uniforme na gaveta. Desta vez com mais calma, dirigiu-se ao duche.

- Despacha-te, Hermione. Não te esqueças que temos de ir fazer o trabalho com os outros dois troll's.

- Sinceramente, não me apetece nada!

- O quê? - disse Ginny fingindo espanto – Hermione Granger a não lhe apetecer fazer um trabalho?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- É claro que me apetece fazer o trabalho, Ginny! - desta vez foi a amiga que revirou os olhos – A questão é com quem o vamos fazer.

Ginny anuiu e disse piscando-lhe o olho:

- Preferias que fosse com o Ron, certo?

Hermione sentiu-se a corar pois com Ron no pensamento o coração acelarava-lhe, batendo com força contra as costelas.

* * *

><p>Ron chegou a casa com o espírito mais leve e decidido a escrever uma carta a Hermione da sua visita ao Fred e das últimas novidades, mas à entrada encontrou George.<p>

- Então, maninho? Andava à tua procura! Por onde é que andaste?

Ron engoliu em seco. Secalhar era melhor não dizer ao irmão, ele poderia ir-se a baixo.

- Dar uma volta por aí... Err, andavas à minha procura para quê?

- Era para dizer se tu e o Harry poderiam abrir a loja à tarde sozinhos? É que eu tenho um encontro.

Ron mostrou-se curioso:

- Um encontro? Um encontro com quem?

- Hã, bem... eu depois conto-te! Tenho de ir! - disse despenteando-lhe o cabelo e Desaparecendo.

Ron encolheu os ombros, mas mostrou-se satisfeito por ver que George ia se encontrar com alguma rapariga.

Subiu para o quarto e Harry ainda dormia com a boca meio aberta. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e pegou num pergaminho e na pena e encaminhou-se para o sofá da sala.

Às narinas, veio-lhe um cheiro de um óptimo refugado. A mãe já devia estar a cozinhar. O estomâgo deu um ronco tão alto que mais parecia uma trompeta enferrujada. Estava esfomeado. Mas primeiro tinha de escrever a carta a Hermione, ela estava sempre primeiro.

Apoiou o pergaminho na perna e começou a escrever. Não era o melhor sítio para tal, pois a letra ficou em gatafunhos monstruosos.

Quando acabou de escrever colocou o pergaminho num envelope e deu a sua coruja que num voo, meio descoordenado desapareceu da sua vista.

- Bom dia, Ron! - exclamou Harry cheio de boa disposição.

- Bom dia? A minha mãe já está a fazer o almoço. - disse troçando do amigo.

- Asério? - Ron anuiu e disse:

- À tarde vamos ter de abrir a loja sozinhos... Parece que o nosso caro George tem um encontro.

- Um encontro? O meu Georgie tem um encontro? - interrogou Molly vinda da cozinha.

Ron e Harry soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Sim, pelos vistos sim, mãe.

- Com quem?

- Não faço a mínima. Ele não me disse.

- Bem, esse menino vai ter de me contar muita coisa quando chegar a casa, então! Olhem, meus queridos, importam-se de vir por a mesa daqui a bocadinho? O Arthur já deve estar a chegar.

Os dois foram buscar as varinhas ao quarto para despacherem as tarefas mais rapidamente.

- Se quiseres, vai tomar banho, Harry. Eu posso meter a mesa sozinho. - dito isto pegou na varinha e à saída do quarto Harry perguntou com um sorriso já adivinhando a resposta:

- O que é que estavas a fazer quando eu cheguei lá em baixo?

- Ah, estava a mandar uma carta à Hermione. - disse corando um pouco.

- Vocês não passam mesmo um sem o outro, não é? Ainda por cima agora que estão noivos.

Ron corou ainda mais.

- Cala-te, Harry.

O melhor amigo de Ron soltou uma gargalhada.

- Tens acerteza que não queres ajuda?

- Não deixa estar. Vai lá.

- Obrigada. Assim vou aproveitar e mandar uma carta a Ginny.

Ron sorriu e desceu as escadas encaminhando-se para a cozinha para pôr a mesa, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione encontrava-se com Ginny a fazer o trabalho de grupo na biblioteca com Carl e Humbert e mal trocavam palavras entre eles. O diálogo era, basicamente, mostrar uns livros uns aos outros e escrevinhar nos pergaminhos.<p>

Um envelope meio rasgado caiu no colo de Hermione. Olhou para cima a tempo de ver a coruja de Ron escapulir-se pela porta.

Pousando a pena e pegando rapidamente no envelope, tirou de lá o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo:

_'' Querida Hermione,_

_Tenho novidades para te contar. _

_Primeiramente, quando contei à minha mãe do nosso noivado, ela ficou tão contente que avisou toda a família Weasley em dez minutos! DEZ MINUTOS! Achas isto normal? _(Hermione soltou uma gargalhada.)

_Bem, e em segundo lugar, hoje fui ao cemitério conversar com o meu irmão. Fui sozinho. Apetecia-me falar com ele a sós. Fez-me bastante bem, apesar de... ele não poder responder como sabes. Quem me visse, provavelmente, me acharia doido, mas que se dane. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem e que não precise de pegar num carro e voar até aí para andar a pancada com os outros dois como ontem (ainda tenho o olho negro, os feitiços da minha mãe serviram de pouco.)_

_Estou ansioso pelo Natal, falta pouco mais de um mês, mas parece que cada dia vai ser uma eternidade para te ver e ter ao pé de mim, Hermione. _

_Por favor, responde rapidamente, _

_Amo-te_

_Do teu noivo,_

_Ron Weasley. _

_Ps: O George vai ter um encontro! Acabei de me cruzar a entrada de casa com ele e contou-me!_

Hermione chegou ao final da carta com as lágrimas a bailarem-lhe nos olhos e um sorriso feliz na cara.

- De quem é carta, Hermione? - perguntou Ginny, e Carl e Humbert levantaram o olhar para elas, curiosos.

- É do Ron.

- Claro, só as cartas dele é que te deixam a sorrir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo. - replicou com um sorriso, enquanto os outros dois resmungavam baixinho. Hermione e Ginny ignoraram-nos. - Responde-lhe, vá! - Assim que acabou de falar também uma carta caiu no colo de Ginny. Era de Harry.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e virou-se para Carl e Humbert mudando da sua expressão feliz para uma aborrecida:

- O trabalho já está terminado. Deixem os vossos pergaminhos comigo que eu dou os ajustes finais e entregamos o trabalho amanhã.

Eles voltaram a resmungar qualquer coisa e saíram da biblioteca.

- Finalmente que nos livarmos daqueles dois! - exclamou Ginny lendo a carta de Harry alegremente.

- Concordo. - Hermione pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever a resposta para Ron:

_Querido Ron,_

_Tu já sabes como a tua mãe é, por isso não fiques aborrecido com isso! _

_Fizeste bem em ir lá conversar com o teu irmão. Onde quer que ele esteja deve estar muito orgulhoso de ti! _

_Ah ,e não comeces já com ciúmes parvos porque não vais precisar de carro nenhum e vir voar até aqui, está bem, Ronald? Não queiras ficar com o outro olho negro! _

_Eu também estou ansiosa pelo Natal para te ver! Se tu soubesses o quanto feliz estou por tudo o que está a acontecer ultimamente! _

_Ah, é verdade, temos de contar aos meus pais nas férias de Natal. Só espero que eles fiquem felizes. _

_Vai-me mandando mais cartas com novidades,_

_Amo-te_

_Da tua noiva com muito amor,_

_Hermione Granger._

_PS: Asério? Isso é óptimo para ele! Revela que está a recuperar muito bem!_

Hermione dobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e seguida por Ginny foi ao lugar das corujas enviar a sua carta para Ron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! <strong>_

_**Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Acham que o Ron fez bem em conversar'com o Fred? Eu acho que sim! Mas quero sempre saber a vossa opinião e comentários num review ! ;) Ah e já agora agradeço as últimas reviews fantásticas que me enviaram! **_

_**Aqui vão as respostas:**_

**Hannah Granger Weasley _– O Ron tem o dom para as coisas espontâneas, não achas? Pois, a Hermione, quando o Ron a pediu em casamento, nem se lembrou que estava a frente de um professor, ahah :D (cá para nós, a Hermione agora segue mais o coração do que a cabeça!)_**

**Sophie Stevens_ – Eu também amo o Ron e a Hermione :) Oh, obrigada, asério, fico feliz por saber que gostas da maneira com escrevo deles! _**

**BloodyDarpside _– Sim, o Ron consegue mesmo ser um fofinho quando quer! :b_**

_**Até ao próximo capítulo!**_

_**Beijinhos, **_

_**Leniita W**_


	12. Cartas

Ron engoliu em seco depois de acabar de ler a carta de Hermione. A parte da carta que dizia: '' _Ah, é verdade, temos de contar aos meus pais nas férias de Natal.'' _tinha-o deixado receoso. Principalmente a parte do ''_temos''_. Ele não saberia mesmo o que dizer aos pais dela. Primeiro, temia a reacção deles porque apesar de até terem demonstrado que gostavam dele, nunca lhes devia ter passado pela cabeça que a sua filha ia casar com ele. Segundo, também temia em chegar lá e meter os pés pelas mãos e a Hermione já não querer casar com ele.

Aqueles pensamentos deixavam-no com o estômago todo às voltas por isso tentou não pensar mais no assunto.

* * *

><p>O tempo ia passando, e a relação do Ron e da Hermione construía-se apartir das cartas que enviavam um ao outro, já que não podiam estar juntos fisicamente.<p>

_'' Querida Hermione, _

_Como estás? Eu estou morto de saudades tuas!_

_Bem, como me pediste para te ir contando novidades aqui vai. _

_Lembras-te dos testes de Auror que te falei quando fui a Hogsmeade com o Harry? Bem, agora pode-se dizer que somos mesmo Aurors! Na altura em que estivemos com vocês, estavam numa espécie de pausa, por isso é que ajudávamos o George na loja. Mas agora somos definitivamente Aurors! Estou mesmo contente! _

_Por falar em George, recordas-te quando te falei que ele tinha um encontro? Já descobri quem é a rapariga. Adivinhas quem? A Angelina Johnson! Eu fiquei muito surpreendido, mas ele está feliz e é isso que importa! _

_Outra novidade que tenho para te contar é que o Harry vai viver para Grimmauld Place, a casa que era do Sirius. (Não sei se já sabias porque ele disse que ia mandar uma carta à Ginny a dizer-lhe). Ele diz que está farto de nos incomodar e quis-se mudar, mas nós obriga-mo-lo a jantar aqui todas as noites. Fartei-me de lhe dizer que ele nunca foi incómodo nenhum e podia ficar o tempo que quisesse, mas ele preferiu assim. _

_Enfim, e por enquanto é tudo! Responde depressa. _

_Amo-te. _

_Do teu noivo, _

_Ron Weasley. '' _

_'' Querido Ron, _

_Eu também estou cheia de saudades tuas! _

_Já és Auror? ISSO É ÓPTIMO! Fico tão feliz por ti! Tu mereces!_

_Asério? A Angelina? Bem, não estava nada à espera! Mas tens razão, ele está feliz e é o que mais importa! _

_Sim, eu já sabia dessa situação do Harry. A Ginny contou-me. Eu compreendo-o perfeitamente, Ron. Ele deve sentir-se mal por vos dar trabalho, eu também me sentiria assim! Mas fazem bem em convidá-lo para jantar! _

_Olha, eu ando super atarefada com trabalhos e mais trabalhos. E tenho de começar a preparar os livros para estudar para os exames finais (sim, já sei que vais dizer que tenho muito tempo para isso, porque os exames são só em Junho e ainda é Novembro, mas tenho de organizar as coisas prematuramente para não correr o risco de ter algum desleixo.)_

_É verdade, como estão todos por aí? Já me falaste do Harry e do George, mas gostava de saber como estão os teus pais, o Bill, a Fleur, o Charlie e o Percy (já falas com ele, certo?). Manda-lhes cumprimentos meus! _

_Amo-te._

_Da tua noiva com amor,_

_Hermione Granger_

_PS: A Ginny está aqui comigo e está a mandar beijinhos para todos aí em casa. _

E assim as cartas continuaram até ao mês de Dezembro, mesmo perto das férias de Natal. Faltavam dois dias para as férias, mas Ron não prescindia de mandar uma carta a Hermione.

_''Querida Hermione, _

_Já estamos mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo perto do Natal! Ou seja falta muito pouco para estar contigo o que é, sem dúvida, maravilhoso. _

_Acredites ou não, já comprei a tua prenda. Não podia ter mais a ver contigo. Fui comprar com o Harry que também já comprou para a Ginny (pronto, nós tivemos uma certa ajudinha da minha mãe, admito)._

_Vamos passar o Natal na casa do Harry. Acho que é uma forma de nos compensar por todos estes anos, apesar de não ser preciso, mas pronto já sabes como é que ele é!_

_Estou com um pressentimento que vai ser um Natal bestial. _

_Caramba, não acredito! O George está-me só a dizer para me despachar porque quer a coruja emprestada para mandar uma carta à Angelina!_

_Tenho de me despedir de ti, infelizmente._

_Amo-te. _

_Do teu noivo, _

_Ron Weasley. _

_PS: A minha família toda e o Harry pediram para te mandar cumprimentos quando te escrevesse uma carta. ''_

_''Querido Ron, _

_Pois é! O Natal está tão perto que quase que o consigo sentir! E estou completamente ansiosa para estar contigo! _

_Vou passar a véspera de Natal na casa dos meus pais. Eu espero que compreendas. Mas o dia de Natal passo-o só contigo, com a tua família e com o Harry! Tenho imensas saudades de todos! _

_Quando chegar à estação de King's Cross quero-te ver lá à minha espera! Ah, e quero ir directamente para a casa dos meus pais contar-lhes a novidade!_

_Como te conheço tão bem, sei que ficaste nervoso por saber que vamos ser os dois a contar-lhes, mas não te preocupes, eles têm de compreender, aliás eles vão compreender, porque isto faz-me feliz e porque eles adoram-te a ti e à tua família! (Depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim durante anos, é normal!)_

_Sim, eu também acredito que vai ser um excelente Natal, mas eu gostava tanto que não acabasse! Claro que eu adoro Hogwarts e quero estudar e ter boas notas nos exames, mas eu também quero muito estar contigo! _

_Bem, acho que esta vai ser a última carta que te vou enviar antes das férias, já que começam daqui a dois dias. _

_Já sabes, quero te ver na estação à minha espera! _

_Amo-te muito. _

_Da tua noiva,_

_Hermione Granger. ''_

Aqueles dois dias que faltavam para as férias, pareciam que demoravam uma eternidade a passar para cada um deles, mas quando chegou o dia a excitação era total.

Hermione, batia com o pé no chão do comboio, completamente ansiosa, olhando para o relógio de dois em dois minutos.

- Mas será que o comboio não pode andar mais rápido? - e bufou impaciente.

- Podes crer! - concordou Ginny – Parece que estão a fazer depropósito!

- Tenham calma, devemos estar a chegar. - comentou Luna, tentando-as acalmar.

Nenhuma das duas respondeu, concentrando-se na paisagem de fora da janela do comboio. Hermione sabia que tanto como ela queria ver Ron, Ginny ansiava por ver Harry.

Estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria e ir falar com o motorista para acelarar o raio do comboio, mas decidiu acalmar-se e continuar sentada.

Deixou de se concentrar na paisagem lá fora. Aquilo deixava-a ainda mais nervosa.

Finalmente, o comboio começou a abrandar e avistou a estação. Pegou no braço de Ginny e correram as duas para uma das saídas do comboio, que ainda estavam fechadas.

Quando o comboio parou de vez e a porta foi aberta, elas correram e giraram a cabeça em todas as direcções para conseguir ver quem desejavam.

E ela viu-o. Um rapaz alto, de cabelo ruivo com uns bonitos olhos azuis acenou-lhe, com ambas as faces coradas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, eu espero mesmo que gostem deste capítulo! É curtinho, mas, modéstia à parte, acho que até ficou bonitinho por causa das cartas do Ron e da Hermione! <strong>_

_**Resposta aos reviews: **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley _– Tanto elogio que fizeste ao último capítulo! Agradeço-te imenso! Bem, tu sabes que Hermione Granger será sempre Hermione Granger por isso ela tinha mesmo de ficar indignada por querer fazer o trabalho, eheh! :D_**

**Isaah Weasley_ – Muito obrigada, Isaah! Fico feliz que estejas a gostar! :)_**


End file.
